Happy Ending Tails
by GrayIceEternal
Summary: When a strange gift appears the members of Fairy Tail plus others are more than excited to try it out, but this gift holds more than it seems. It transfers everybody into actual fairy tales and they will have to make the most important decisions of their lives, love or die. Includes many pairings like NaLu, Gruvia, Gale, & many more. Rated T just in case of future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

I'd like to say hi first of all since this is my first fanfic. I'm still trying to find out how to work the website, ha ha. I've read the Terms and Conditions and Guidelines and if I broke either of these please tell me so I can change it because I did it unintentionally. Also, I'm not the best writer so tips would be appreciated. One more thing…..

**DISCLAIMER: FAIRY TAIL BELONGS TO HIRO MASHIMA. I OWN ABSOLUTELY ****NOTHING!**

Chapter 1: Once Upon a Time

On a cliff just outside the city of Magnolia an old man sat with a lacrima crystal in front of him showing a certain rowdy guild. Today is the day he would get his revenge on this guild. His thoughts flow back to Tenrou Island to where he was defeated by the little brats of that guild. After that humiliation Zeref showed up right in front of him. He was ecstatic to see him until Zeref attempted to kill him for his evil deeds. Luckily, he just barely escaped from that magnificent and glorious magic. Those who were with him on the ship weren't so lucky. Grimacing at just that memory he starts focusing on the lacrima again. He sees a package has just arrived.

"Finally…. Finally! Fairy Tail will pay! This will be there undoing!" Purehito shouted to the midday sun.

"Whaddya say, flame head?!"

"You heard me, ice exhibitionist!"

"Gah! That's it! Ice Make: Lance!" Gray shouted as he jumped off the stool he was currently sitting on at the bar. As the ice shaped lances shot toward Natsu, Natsu jumped 8 feet into the air to avoid the magic and retaliated with a move of his own.

"Fire Dragon's Claws!"

With that the guild turned into a battlefield. Tables were collapsing, glasses shattering, and you could barely tell who hit who with almost every mage participating in this ruckus.

"Mira, may I please have my usual?" Lucy asked looking exhausted with her head on her arms on the counter of the bar.

"No problem Lucy, it'll be coming right up. Also, if you don't mind me asking, you seem troubled. Is anything the matter?" Mirajane said, setting down a strawberry shake.

"Arigatou, Mira. Yeah, there is a problem. My rent is due at the end of the week and I'm broke. I could pay it if Natsu didn't take down that bell tower, or burned down that church, or blow up that department store," Lucy whined while glaring at Natsu in the middle of the scuffle.

"I see. Why don't you take a job now? And Lucy? Don't you think you are being too hard on Natsu? I mean he does look like he's having fun while he's destroying everything. You know he is not doing it on purpose."

"Well, he may be having fun, but it puts too much stress on me," Lucy moaned.

"Just admit you lllllllllike him," Happy purred as he flew past Lucy.

"Shut up, you stupid neko!" Lucy yelled at the blue exceed that whizzed past her head.

"Natsu! Lucy's being mean to me!" Happy started crying.

"Oi, Luce! Why were ya yelling at Happy?" Natsu asked with Happy in his arms.

"Fire breath, we're not done here!" Gray shouted.

"Hehe. You sure?" Natsu asked, twirling a pair of dark blue boxers in his left hand.

In response to this Lucy shielded her eyes and shouted, "Gray, your clothes!"

Confused for a moment Gray looked down. "Gah! Natsu!" Gray ran toward Natsu to claim back his boxers.

"Ahhhh~~. Gray is so bold! Juvia can't take her eyes away!"Juvia squealed from behind a pillar. Just then a delivery man walked in with a box on a cart. The box was the height of the man, who looked around 5 foot 10, and 6 times the width. After much struggle to get the package from the doors of the guild to the bar where Master Makarov sat with a mug, the delivery man gasped,

"De-delivery. Doesn't say who it is from, but please…sign here."

"Hmm. Doesn't say who it is from, eh? Well, I doubt it holds any harm," Master Makarov grumbled as he signed the paper. The delivery man quickly made his leave which left Makarov staring at the box. After staring at it for five minutes Master Makarov declared, "Might as well open it now. Everybody gather 'round!" No one seemed to hear him so he had to grow to one-hundred times his size and smack a few people around to get their undivided attention.

"What is it, Master?" Erza asked respectfully. Everybody could tell she was excited to see what was in the large box. Not that anybody commented on that, of course.

"That is what we are about to find out, Erza. Now Mirajane, if you'll do the honors," Master Makarov said as he stepped aside to let Mira near the box. She was holding a very large knife. Somehow, it oddly suit her. Everyone gasped when Mira quickly opened the box and revealed what was inside. A large lacrima crystal in the shape of a sphere. It was the color of the freshest blood. Natsu's jaw dropped while Lucy was bouncing on the heels of her feet. Erza eyes started shining and whistled appreciatively.

"Not bad," Lyon muttered.

"Lyon! What are you doing here!" Gray shouted.

"Just for a visit, my dear younger pupil. I also brought my team and, since I know you haven't noticed, members from Blue Pegasus, Mermaid Heel, and Sabertooth are also here visiting."

"Who sent us the gift, gramps?" Laxus asked walking up behind his grandpa.

"I have no idea Laxus," Makarov responded before chuckling wildly.

Laxus' eyes widened at this response. "Did you really think it was safe to open this then?" Laxus glanced around the guild quickly to make sure everyone was okay. He turned to face his gramps, "Are you sure it's safe?"

"I'm sure enough, Oh look, there's instructions. Uh-hm, 'Have everyone place one of there hands on the lacrima and mutter the words A CHANCE OF HAPPINESS CAN BE GRANTED, BUT NOT ALL WISHES ARE GIVEN. WHETHER YOU SPIRAL TOWARDS DESPAIR OR CLIMB THE STAIRWAY TO HEAVEN IS YOUR CHOICE.. That sounds easy enough. Alright everyone, put your hands on the lacrima."

Everyone did as they were told, even Laxus, and Master Makarov chanted the words. The lacrima started to emit a purple glow that grew to a blazing blinding white. Everyone covered their eyes with the hand that was not on the lacrima. Then the mages themselves started shining before they started disappearing from their feet up. When the glow ceased all mages were nowhere to be seen.

"That was almost too easy. Now you fairies will live through real fairy tales and let me assure you, the way you'll live them they won't have any happy endings. Now it is time to watch your destruction," Purehito said arrogantly. He then looked into his lacrima to watch the stories unfold.

So do you guys get the story so far? To summarize, Purehito sent that gift to them and it sucked the members into it. Once inside the members are separated into their own fairy tale stories and I will alter the original story to fit in characters and plot twists. Also their memories will be altered to make them think they have been living that way their whole life. Purehito designed this to try and kill them. By the way, I need OCCs and plenty of 'em. Also, I want to know how many Wendy and Lisanna fans are reading this because I want to kill them off because 1. I hate them & 2. I think the story needs drama. If enough people like them I'll keep them. Please review and I am open to suggestions.


	2. Chapter 2

since he back was against a stall. "Alright, Natsu, what is the best approach in a situation like Hey again. Last chapter I got 3 reviews, about 2 favs, and 1 person that is on story alert. So this will become the second chapter and this is my first time uploading a second chapter, so I really hope this works. To answer some questions 1- Yes, Crime Sorceriere snuck in 2- So far Lisanna will die and Wendy will live. Also, chapter will be used to introduce the characters of this specific fairy tale and describe the setting so it's kind of like a filler chapter. Now for the usual….

DISCLAIMER: EVERYTHING ABOUT FAIRY TAIL BELONGS ENTIRELY TO HIRO MASHIMA. I OWN NOTHING!

**CHAPTER 2: The Hard Life**

"Lucy, it's time to wake up! We have to tend to the farm!"

Lucy stretched and yawned before rubbing her eyes. She got up from her bed, which really just was an old burlap sack covering the hard dirt floor, and dusted herself off, not that it really helped. Looking down at herself she saw that she was still covered with dirt. Her bright blonde hair seemed to be a very dirty blond color, she had smudges of dirt all across her body, specks of dirt were layered under her fingernails, and she had shadows under her eyes not from lack of sleep, but from lack of food. Sighing inwardly, Lucy tried to sound cheerful when she yelled back, "I'm coming, mom! I would just like to brush my hair!"

"No worries, sweetheart! Just meet me in the fields in a few minutes!"

Sitting down on the rough dirt floor, Lucy began brushing her hair with a brush made out a decent sized smooth stone and withered grass. Once she got her shoulder-blade length hair as untangled as she could with a brush like that, Lucy stood up and walked to the window of her family's beaten down wooden house. The sun was just rising over the horizon, shining its golden light on a country of famine, poverty, and despair. The country of Lur Bedeinkatzeko, (Land of Blessings in Basque) , a country that hasn't had the blessing of rain in over seven years.

Grumbling, Lucy looked down at herself yet again. She was stuck in shabby revealing clothes ever since the famine stuck, like a faded blue mini skirt which reached her knees when she was ten, but now it barely reached her thighs. Also, her shirt showed a great amount of her stomach and didn't cover her shoulders because it was an orange t-shirt she had ever since she was nine, but now it was more brown than orange. Thinking back to her mother's earlier words, Lucy mumbled, "Tend to what farm? All crops have been dead for years and besides, we have no water to even keep alive any seeds or crops that have made it this frickin' far."

Walking out of her room and into the kitchen Lucy ran into her father. "Ohio, father," she said stiffly. She doesn't know why, but her father always seemed to despise her. She thought it was maybe because she was just an extra mouth to feed.

"Lucy, why aren't you out there helping your mother? Children are supposed to be useful to their parents, but you act like a slutty whore!"

After her father had said that, Lucy's face turned into a deep shade of red. "It's not my fault I look like a whore! We don't have any money to money to buy clothes! This is the only outfit I've got, so shut up! I'm going to help mom right now!" With that Lucy ran out of the house.

The farm the Heartfillia family owned was two miles away. Lucy considered herself to be in pretty good shape since she seemed to be able to make it there in ten minutes. When she got there she saw her mother kneeling over a patch of withered cabbages. Or was it pumpkins? Lucy shook her head. It didn't matter because either way it was dead.

"I'm glad to see you finally made it," Layla Heartfillia said with a smile Lucy thought shined even brighter than the sun and all the stars in the sky.

"Glad I can be here with you, mom," Lucy whispered with a shy smile. "Why are youlooking over that plant? It's dead."

"It might have seeds clinging to it and the roots might be edible," Layla explained with a glimmer of hope in her eyes.

All Lucy could say was, "Oh." She watched as her mother slowly checked the dead plant for seeds and when her mother found nothing Lucy felt her spirit drop, but her mother still had a determined look on her face to find something. Slowly maneuvering the dirt out from around the plant, Layla picked the plant up carefully. The roots had already spoiled and dried out.

Lucy felt like crying. "Oh, mom. What now?" Layla placed the dead plant back onto the ground.

"We get another plant and try again," she responded. It took them two hours to get past just that one row of rotten crops and at the end of that row they still had nothing. Lucy shaded her eyes with her hand and looked toward the sky. The sun made the temperature blazing and there was no cloud in sight. Lucy remembered when she was a little girl and her mother told her that when you wish upon a star it comes true. Truthfully, she had been wishing on these celestial orbs ever since then, and the wish was always the same: rain, water, and the end of the drought causing the famine. Well, that isn't true. That has been her wish ever since the drought started, but before then she wished to meet a funny prince that would play with her when she was bored. She chuckled at her own stupidity. "What was that, Lucy?" her mother asked.

"Absolutely nothing," Lucy responded. She then noticed that as she had been remembering her childhood her mother kept working so that Lucy was left behind. "How good is her hearing?" Lucy thought, sprinting to catch up. She then tripped on a stone making her crash ungracefully unto the ground. "Ow, ow, ow, ow," she muttered with her eyes squeezed shut. She opened them slowly and what she saw in front of her eyes widen. In front of her was an almost dead strawberry plant. Keyword: almost. It had no strawberries on it and parts of it were brown, but some parts were green and the roots weren't totally dried out. "Mom, come here! It's-it's green!" Whenever a farmer said "green" in these times it meant something was alive. Layla quickly ran over.

"Oh my goodness. It's alive," Layla said, hands covering her mouth. Lucy noticed she was shaking. Layla bent down and with the most delicate touch separated the parts that were edible from the dead. It was only about once a week they found something alive, which meant something to eat. Sometimes it took longer to find something alive. Like this time, Lucy hasn't seen something green in almost three weeks. Her mouth watered, but looking at her mother's bony, frail figure Lucy decided to say this-

"Hey, mom, you look hungry, you should probably eat it now before it goes bad." Layla considered thoughtfully the tiny amount of greenery in her hands.

"I have to make sure Jude and you get some first," Layla said after a few minutes. Lucy bit her lip. She had forgotten about her father, but that was only because of her mother. Although Layla tried her best not to let it show, she was terribly sick. The drought and lack of food wasn't helping her, and they also couldn't afford any medicine. It has been Layla's willpower that has kept her alive this long. Looking at the meager amount of food in her mother's hand Lucy knew it wouldn't be able to feed three people. Barely even two could take a small bite of it. Lucy decided to do the only thing she could think of, lie.

"Mom, I found a small root yesterday I ate because I thought I would find more, but I didn't. The point is I've already eaten this week. Also, I think dad would want you to have that." Layla looked at her doubtfully before finally giving in and eating the leaves and roots in her hands. Lucy let a small sigh of relief escape her lips. She knew how desperately her mother needed that. "Now let's keep looking," Lucy said cheerfully as she energetically pushed herself off the ground. She really hoped she could find more greenery to satisfy her mother's hunger.

Layla chuckled. "What has gotten into you?" Lucy pretended not to hear her and kept walking further. Her mother followed after her. Now Layla's thoughts drifted to a time before the famine and drought where she and Lucy used to pick strawberries all day long. Strawberries where Lucy's favorite fruit and probably still are. That's why she was so energetic and joyful while looking for them. Those were the last times Layla saw her daughter as happy as she looked right now. "Lucy, you find anything else yet?"

"Not yet, but I'm sure we'll find more."

"Is that a promise?"

Lucy expression darkened. "…No. I-I don't make promises I can't keep. I also won't believe people who won't keep their promises." The joyous atmosphere disappeared. Suddenly, a shadow covered the fields. Both mother and daughter looked up to see the Metal Dragon, Metallica. "Look, it's Metallica. One of the four dragons who live in the sea that is so far away from here. What is he doing here?"

"Lucy, he is checking over the people. The Jade Emperor requires this of them at times."

"I see." Lucy responded watching the dragon fade from view. She assumed it was going back to his home, since nobody is ever allowed to disturb the Jade Emperor or his family. Once the Metal Dragon had entirely vanished, Lucy turned to her mother. "Should we start working again?"

"Yes, I think we should," Layla said, feeling faint all of a sudden. Lucy turned and looked at her , noticing the vagueness in her voice.

"Mom, are you okay?" Layla then collapsed. Lucy's eyes went wide and she ran to her mother's side. "Mom, mom! Wake up! Wake up, please!" Lucy ordered desperately while frantically shaking her mother in hopes of waking her. Layla's breaths were shallow. Another shadow crossed the sky and then the ground seemed to shake and there was a strong gust of wind. Lucy looked behind her and saw that the Fire Dragon, Igneel had landed a few feet away from her.

Igneel immediately saw the blonde girl's tears. He had been flying over and saw a woman lying on the ground with a girl acting worriedly near her. He landed to see what was going on. "What has happened?" Igneel asked with a rumbling voice that reminded Lucy of the sound of thunder she heard when she was a little girl.

"My-my mother… Sh-she collapsed. She has been sick for a while now b-but she had to work in the fields with me to get food. A-and we can't afford medicine or anything because of the drought and famine." Lucy was shocked that one of the four great dragons that lived in the sea addressed her about her dilemma. Igneel looked at her and seemed to be considering something. Then pity filled his eyes.

"I'll see if I can help. Take your mother back home and see if you can get her any food or water."

"We-well, the nearest place to get food or water is the Jade Emperor's palace, which is a week away, and he hates being disturbed," Lucy said, clearly distressed, but then she clenched her fist and said, "Alright, I'll do it, if it can help her." Lucy then picked up her weak mother who was very light and started running at full speed towards home. Igneel spread his wings and took off into the sky.

When Lucy burst through the door her father seemed like he was about to yell many profanities at her but his jaw froze in place when he saw his dearly loved wife, Layla. "What happened!" he finally boomed. He snatched Layla out of his daughter's arms and place her on top of her bed (which was just like Lucy's only the sack was larger).

"She fainted from her sickness and exhaustion! I'm going to the Jade Palace to see if he'll have pity and give us food, water, or medicine!" With that Lucy snatched an old tattered cloak and dashed out the door. All Jude could do was hold and stroke Layla's hand.

Meanwhile….

"What are you doing in my palace? You should stay in your ocean home unless you're keeping the people under surveillance like I've ordered you to " the Jade Emperor said coldly from his throne at the Metal Dragon, Metallica, the Wind Dragon, Grandine, the Apocalypse Dragon, Acnologia, and the Fire Dragon, Igneel. Now even the dragons feared the emperor because he had enough power to rule the Heavens and the Earth.

"We have come to ask you to send rain to the people of Lur Bedeinkatzeko. They barely survive in this drought and some can't. I myself saw how hard some of their lives can be," Igneel pleaded.

The Jade Emperor frowned slightly at this before having the corners of his mouth twitch upward. "Of course; I will send rain to my people tomorrow." The dragons thanked him and flew off. Now while the meeting was going on a certain salmon haired prince snuck out of the imprisoning castle.

Natsu yawned as he walked down the empty streets of the town the Jade Palace led into. All shops were closed and dust clouded the air. "This isn't as much fun as I expected it to be," Prince Natsu grumbled as he trudged down the streets. He had been expecting to see colorful lights and fabrics, hear people laughing, smell and devour food his father thought a prince was too worthy to have. In his opinion all food was worthy. Natsu sniffed the air and his signature smile lit up his face. He smelled what he loved most in the world: food. He ran into an old abandoned fabric and linen store walked in front of a wall. It looked just like every other wall in that building and nothing seemed weird about it. Natsu stared at it in confusion before getting an idea. He punched that part of the wall and when he pulled his arm back a rickety door came with it.

"Crap. I didn't plan on my arm getting stuck in a hidden door." Natsu struggled for ten minutes with the door on his arm before giving up. He decided he would just walk around with a door on his arm. "It shouldn't look too strange," he thought. He then walked through the hole in the wall and down a stone corridor for what felt like forever (an hour) and he emerged out of that corridor in an empty alley. "Empty again?" Natsu moaned, but then he noticed he could actually hear voices. He walked down the alley toward the voices and nothing could have prepared him for what he saw.

Children sat against walls looking half dead, parents were begging for food from the street vendors (since there were no stores, only stalls, like you see in bazars), but the vendors angrily swat them away, and there were brawls all over the place. Natsu took a deep breath and took a step forward into the chaos. He continually looked from left to right. Everything was awful and nothing like he imagined it to be. He flinched every time he heard a scream of pain and tried to drown out the noises. He tried to casually walk up to a food stall to see what was for sell, but when he got close enough to see, Natsu was shocked. Everything looked fairly spoiled and barely edible, and there were such little of the rotten plants available. There wasn't any meat anywhere.

Natsu felt eyes watching him and he turned around. He was right. Everybody was watching him with greedy eyes. Even all the brawling stopped. It was then Natsu noticed three things. One: everyone looked like they were starving. He could clearly count every rib in everybody's body, if they were male. Two: They were all dressed in dirty rags that barely covered anything. Three: He stuck out like a sore thumb.

Natsu gulped and looked around nervously. Everyone started approaching him slowly and he started to feel like he was being hunted like a piece of prey. Everyone surrounding him were the predators. Natsu tried backing away slowly, but he had nowhere to go this? Um, um…. I know! Humor" Natsu thought.

"Hey, everybody, how are ya doing? Which day of the week is most hated by fish? Fry Day? Haha…" Natsu glanced around to see if it worked. The people just looked angrier. Natsu looked at his clothes and thought, "Why didn't I wear something less noticeable?" (* Natsu is wearing the celestial spirit clothes he wore in the Oracion Seis arc). Natsu decided to go with the only thing he could think of. Run through the crowd and keep on running for my life. So he did just that, while screaming.

So what did you guys think? I decided to try and make my chapters longer. Do you think this is long enough? Also, the fairy tale should be obvious even if it isn't well known and even though I totally massacred it. Never thought I could ruin a fairy tale this much. So I think you can figure out the couple this fairy tale focuses on. Each story will be 2-4 chapters long I estimate, depending on how long I make my chapters. I might not be able to update as soon as I hoped because I have some major tests tomorrow that I DID NOT STUDY FOR and a major poetry paper due soon. Wish me luck. And I'm still taking suggestions for what you want to happen in my stories. What couple do you want me to do after NaLu by the way? There's Gale, Lana (LaxusXCana), Hapla (HappyXCharla), Frira (Freed/FriedXMirajane), Jerza, Romendy (RomeoXWendy), Everman (EvergreenXElfman), Gruvia (but I'm trying to save 'em 'till towards the end since they're my fav), So pick your fav.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey there ya'll. If this is updated by the 24 of November then that means I've figured out how to update chapters. Now I have a few things to address: 1- About 3 people want Lisanna dead and 1 person wants her alive so here's my proposition, Lisanna dies in her designated fairy tale but because of Bixlow's love for her she comes back to life in the real Magnolia world. So she dies in fairy tale, but survives in the guild because of Bixlow's love. That cool with everyone? 2- How long do you want my chapters to be? They can either be about 3,000-5,000 words long but only take 2-4 chapters, or they can be 1,000-2000 words long and take about 7-8 chapters per fairy tale. I'll leave the choice up to you. I'm writing this during my math class because it's technically a study hall for me because I'm an eigth grader waking up an hour early to take freakin' geometry honors at a high school before I have to go to my k-8 school. Now for the words I can never forget…

DISCLAIMER: FAIRY TAIL BELONGS TO HIRO MASHIMA. I OWN NOTHING!

**CHAPTER 3: Unexpected Meeting (Not Really)**

Natsu would never admit it, but he was lost. He can't remember how many days have passed, but he thought it must be close to a week. His clothes were ripped and shredded. The peasants' clothes were still worse though, which was why they still chased him when they saw him. "I never should have left the palace," Natsu thought. He was a prince for crying out loud, the son of the most powerful man in the world. His stomach grumbled and Natsu sighed.

"I wonder if father noticed whether I was gone or not," Natsu whispered to himself, trying to distract his mind from the thought of food. His thoughts drifted to the day he escaped.

…_Natsu turned over in his moiré and charmuese covers. They felt so soft and smooth. He clenched the expensive fabrics in his hands. "I will get out of this prison today," he vowed. When I do I'll be able to eat grilled chicken, which really does taste better a bit burnt, drink soda, all we have in this dang palace is water. I'm getting sick of all that water…"Natsu's thoughts trailed on. Then he rolled over and got up. _

_He started walking towards the giant windows in his bedroom. Very dramatically he tore the very thick silk curtains off the rail which held them. The fiery red curtains pooled around his feet, the ripples in fabric make resemble a pool of blood. Natsu took no notice of this and instead stared out the windows to see the majestic sun rising, lighting up the sleeping world. _

"_Man, I love how warm the sun is. It reminds me of Igneel," Natsu said sleepily. For you see, Igneel was the prince's favorite of the four dragons. Sometimes, but very rarely, Igneel was able to fly over towering wall_s _surrounding the palace undetected and visit Natsu. Natsu frowned. His father always added more security and made the looming walls taller because he hated to be disturbed. More security meant fewer chances Igneel had to visit him. Then Natsu grinned._

"_Whatever. After today I can go visit Igneel almost anytime I want. That is whether I decide to come back or not."_

_As far as Prince Natsu knew, he wasn't ever planning on coming back. He had spent a month weakening a section of one of the jade walls surrounding the Jade Palace. Today should be the day where the wall was weak enough to collapse in that one area so that he could escape. Natsu has always wanted a taste of freedom. He was tired of being surrounded by different shades of green._

_Natsu walked over to his wardrobe and he almost started rampaging at what he saw. His father took away and probably disposed of his favorite outfit that Igneel brought him. A black vest with the outline of it in a gold nylon fabric, a cheap leather and silver belt ,puffy bull denim pants with two flaps made from the same fabric of his vest that were secured from his belt and went to about his knees, and a pair of stiff leather sandals. Natsu's hand went up to his neck. _

"_Grrr…*sigh* At least I still have the scarf Igneel gave me." Natsu then started examing the hundreds of clothes he had. Most were long flowing robes native to the royal family. Natsu knew he wouldn't be able to go far in such troubling clothing. His eyes landed on the outfit that he received as a gift from an aristocrat of the celestial part of the kingdom his father ruled. It was easy to move around in and was light-weight. "Perfect," Natsu thought._

_Natsu then headed for the dining hall for breakfast. Today he felt like roasted peacock covered in Sauce Financière. Next to him sat a glass filled to the brim with water. Three square ice cubes sat in that glass as well and the top was rimmed with sugar. There was a bowel on his right filled with different types of nut covered in a light honey sauce. On his left was a basket filled with breadsticks. There was also a bowl of rice with shrimp on the top. He devoured all of his breakfast except for three breadsticks in under half an hour. Slouching uncouthly he rested his hands on his bloated stomach and burped._

"_Ahhh… Now that was good," he moaned._

"_Natsu, that is no way for a prince to act," a sickly sweet voice called out. Natsu quickly sat up and turned around. His mother was walking through the doorframe. As always a dark green veil covered her face. An attendant train followed her. _

_Natsu started panicking in his head. He rarely saw his mother. Last time he saw her was four months ago when she was taking a stroll in their palace's rock garden. The last time she spoke to him was when he turned fifteen and she softly muttered, "You are becoming a young man; please do not betray my expectations. You are destined for great things. Make this country great. You can do that by either fear or love." Natsu still had no idea what those words meant, but he could tell by her voice that she was in favor of fear. He was in favor of fear as well, since he never understood love. He understood fear very well._

_Natsu started stuttering, "W-well…ummm… I-I mean good morning mother." He could feel his mother glaring at him with disapproval through the veil. She gracefully glided over and sat down at the opposite end of the long table from where Natsu sat. A servant filled her glass with wine. She took a sip and Natsu began to say more. "Mother how-"_

"_Silence," she cut him off. "You will not address me until you become worthy of the title 'my Son.' Am I clear?"_

_Natsu was so shocked and in despair he couldn't even nod. His mother swiftly got up and had her train escort her out of the room. As soon as she was out of sight Natsu's fist hit the table, breaking it. Silent tears streaked down his face. He felt so alone, with his mother not accepting him and all. Now he was starting to rethink his plans of escape. His mother didn't want such a rowdy, undisciplined son. He should act the way she wants him to._

"_Natsu… You can only be yourself and no one else. Do not take into account what others may think of you. You are you, and you are a person with a strong heart, undying loyalty, and a fierce courage."_

_Natsu's eyes widened when he recalled these words. Igneel told him this when he was very little. Natsu gave himself a small smile. "I'm coming Igneel, whether you like it or not. And just to prove it…"_

_Natsu was back in his room with flint in one hand and steel in the other. He walked over to where the curtains fell. He squatted down and grinned evilly. He then started clashing the flint and steel together, making sparks. Soon the red curtains were ablaze. Natsu stared excitedly at the fire. He had always loved how destructive and free fire was. "Soon," Natsu thought, "I will be like fire myself." He quickly left the room._

_He was now facing the wall. Not even taking a deep breath he just started punching the wall. With the force he was hitting the wall with his knuckles were starting to bleed. "Right, left, right, left…Rrahhh! I will take this wall DOWN!" Natsu screamed to himself. Natsu started focusing all his energy and will into his right and left hands. "__Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon__'__s Fist!" __Natsu himself couldn't even keep his eyes focused on his punches. He just felt the sheer joy of having the power of destroying something once he saw cracks appearing on the wall. Getting even more pumped up Natsu just started screamimg. "Yaaaaaahhhaaaaahhhaaaa!" His right fist connected with that part of the wall and a huge hole appeared. "Alright!" Natsu exclaimed, giving a thumbs up to no one inparticular. Cracking his bleeding knuckles Natsu started walking._

"Found him. C'mon!"

Natsu looked up, startled. He couldn't believe someone found where he was hiding, "I mean, who would look for me after I ran into a maze of alleyways?" Natsu thought. "Well, I'm not going without a fight," he muttered angrily. He quickly jumped up, but felt unbalanced and unfocused because of lack of food and water. He looked at his enemy again. Eight more people were beside him. "Nine, eh? This shouldn't be a problem," Natsu tried to convince himself.

The man Natsu labeled as Man #4 started walking toward him. The man was tall, muscular, and seemed to be in his thirties. Man #4 started running towards Natsu with his arm pulled back, ready to deliver a powerful punch. Just as it was about to hit Natsu's face, he dropped to his knees and lunged past the man and then he heard a large cracking noise. The punch that had meant to hit Natsu's face had hit the wall instead.

Natsu's eyes widened and felt the familiar feeling of fear, only this time it was on an entirely different level. The man had easily smashed his hand through the stone and had created a bigger hole than the one Natsu created when escaping the palace. Natsu took a deep breath. "I can do this. There is no doubt about it. It will not end here," he told himself. Man #4 turned around looking as angry as Natsu when he had to miss dinner at the Jade Palace at times.

Another punch came Natsu's way, but he stepped to the side promptly and caught the man by his wrist. He crudely twisted the man's wrist making a snap resonate through the air. A scream of pain came next. Man #4 knelt on his knees while clutching his broken wrist with his other hand. It wasn't just his wrist that was broken; Natsu also fractured his entire arm and broke his shoulder. Man # 4 was down for count. That only made matters worse for Natsu. He knew this when he took a glimpse at the man's companions. They were all running toward him now.

Natsu took one step back because he was unsettled by the number of people coming at him. He debated whether he should run or not, but the moment the thought appeared he disregarded it. He was going to fight. Natsu decided that the best tactic would to start by getting above them. Natsu saw that his right side was clear and so he ran to his right, up the alley wall, and did a backflip off the wall so by the time everybody was where he had been on the ground, Natsu was ready to do some damage.

"Fire Dragon's Blazing Elbow!" Natsu called out, hitting everybody pressure points with his elbows. One of the men grabbed his ankle and flung him onto the ground just as Natsu jumped from a man's back after hitting his pressure points. Natsu hit the ground hard. Blood started flowing down from the left side of his head. The blood started obscuring the sight of his left eye. "Tch," he muttered as he swiftly tried to recover, but just as he stood up someone punched him in the gut hard enough to throw him back and hit the other alley wall. Blood sprayed out of Natsu's mouth. Still knowing he couldn't take a break he yelled, "Fire Dragon's Sword-Edge!"

Rushing forward Natsu never felt so alive. One by one he saw his opponents falling by his hands, feet, and even head. With his combination of punches, kicks, head-butts, and tackling he felt unstoppable. "Wahahahaha! This is so much fun!" Natsu shouted.

"He looks like a demon," everyone he was beating up thought.

Natsu felt a presence behind him, but couldn't react fast enough. A hard object collided with the back of his head and a sharp pain shot through it. His vision went blurry as he fell to the ground and just before he completely blacked out, he heard laughter mocking him. _Lucy was sitting down at the side of the road near the entrance of the city that led to the Jade Palace. Even the people who lived there had forgotten the town's name. All that mattered was survival. "I hope mom is making it through alright," Lucy thought.

Above her the sky held the usual sun which radiated tremendous amounts of heat. Lucy wiped the sweat from her brow. "I guess that dragon lied. Why did I believe it in the first place?" Lucy knew why she trusted it. His eyes held pureness and had clearness showing that he wouldn't deceive her. She wildly shook her head to erase the image of those eyes from her head. "Well, the sooner I get to the Jade Palace the sooner I can beg for food, water, and medicine." Getting up she started a steady pace into the city, her cloak's hood keeping her face in shadows.

People crowded the streets. Lucy hated the feeling of being crowded around by strangers. The same way she hated to be all alone. Her mother was the only one who chased away that feeling. Lucy was pushed to the ground when someone was shoved into her.

"Ergh," Lucy said in a high pitched squeal. Nobody took notice of the hooded figure on the ground; after all, her cloak was as shabby as their own clothes. Lucy quickly got up and backed against a stall.

"Oi, you, do you want to buy something or not?!" an angry merchant started shouting at lucy.

"Ohh…," Lucy was about to refuse, but she saw he had water she said instead, "How much for the small vial half filled with water?" Lucy only was able to bring 600 jewels.

"3,000 jewels."

Lucy's eye started twitching. This was going to be hard. "Who can afford that outrageous price? I'll give you 300 jewel," Lucy said in her silkiest, most seductive voice. The merchant's eyes widened for a second when he recognized it was a girl, but then he clenched his jaw.

"No,no, that will not do , you have to pay-"

"Then how about 600 jewels? Puh-leeaase?" Lucy took her hood off. She could see the controversy in the man's eyes. Finally, he sighed. Lucy recognized it as a sigh of defeat.

"Alright, hand the jewels over. Here, here, take the vial." He gave her the vial reluctantly. Lucy licked her lips.

"Doumo arigatou gozaimasu," Lucy said sweetly while putting her hood back up. She carefully placed the precious water vial on a piece of string she tied around her neck. She made sure to have her cloak cover it so she wouldn't be mobbed. Then because of her dislike of crowds she decided to make it to the palace by traveling through the nearly deserted alleyways. _A whip cracked a scream of pain entered the air. No one could hear the scream except for the people wanting to do this to him. Natsu grit his teeth, trying to control his breathing. This has been going on for hours. Not only was he tortured with a whip, but also with rusty knifes that were used to trace his bones, electrical currents running through his body from old wires, and they shoved glass shards in his mouth which he was forced to swallow. His whole mouth was filling with blood and his throat was raw. Now his blue outfit was dyed red.

"Boss, weren't we gonna rob 'im?" a short man asked the guy who was holding the whip. His supposed boss gave him a deadly glare.

"I already checked him. He has nothing except the clothes on his back. We can still probably sell the clothes for a decent price though. After we've had our fun of course."

Natsu glared venomously at their leader. The boss just let out another wicked laugh and pulled back his whip. Once he cracked it again it made a long diagonal lash from Natsu's left temple to the bottom of his left cheek. He cried out in pain once more. An underling then burst through the door of this group's hideout. "Boss! Someone is coming this way down the street!"

"Does he have anything of value?"

"Doesn't look like it. He's wearing a cloak."

"Tch. Well even though it's just one man let's not take any chances, Lt us disperse into the town and come back later."

"And what about him?" The underling gestured towards Natsu.

"We leave the brat here. Now, somebody gag him so he can't call for help!" The underlings quickly obeyed their master's orders. Not only was Natsu tied to a pillar, now he was gagged. "We leave now! Let's hurry!" They all fled the room. _Lucy saw a large group of people run out of a ruined, yet still standing, building. She just silently stared at them as they ran away from the building. Once she saw that they all left, Lucy cautiously entered the building. She silently walked down some steps until she reached a basement floor. Her hands instantly went to her mouth at what she right before her. A pink haired boy tied up and gagged, bleeding a profusion of blood.

She quickly ran up to him and tried untying the ropes. When she couldn't she looked around the room and found a glass shard. Lucy used that as a knife to cut his bindings. Right as she cut the last rope he fell forward straight into her arms, Lucy then pulled the cloth gagging him out of his mouth. He started gasping for air right away.

"Who-who are you?" the pink- haired bot asked weakly.

"I'm Lucy," Lucy whispered. The boy started coughing up blood. "Hold on!" Lucy said hectically, removing her hood and taking out the vial of water from around her neck. His shaking hands shot out and grabbed the water. The boy drank it all in one gulp.

"Hey! Who do you think you are!?" Lucy exclaimed angrily.

"Natsu," the pink haired bot responded, looking a bit stronger after drinking the meager amount of water.

"Natsu…" Lucy whispered.

So how'd you like this chapter? Too romantic? Either the next chapter or the chapter after the next one will be the last chapter for this couple so who do you want the next couple to be? And I do want to know how long you guys want my chapters to be this one is over 3,100 words without my introduction and closing comments. I feel really devoted to my story. I spend at least 5 hours a day making a new chapter for this story. I think I should just do it weekly… I apologize if I totally screwed up your mental image of Natsu in this chapter. I promise I'll try to make him stronger next chapter. Any questions, concerns, critiques, or compliments of my story are highly appreciated. Also, for guest reviewers, from now on I'm going to try to be sure to respond to your comments in my intros, kay?


	4. Chapter 4

I just finished chapter three and now 5 minutes later (after checking my email) I am starting chapter 4. I still haven't started my poetry paper by the way, hehe. I'm doing the song Wake Up by Story of the Year. It has to be three pages, but hey, that shouldn't be a problem because I have practice in writing 7 pages because of my chapters. First of all happy Veteran's Day and hopefully I don't screw up this chapter*flashes a cocky grin*.

GoldenRoseTanya: is that a good or bad "oooooooohhh"? Erza Scarlet Titania: Haha thx. Jerza will be the next couple then. I still haven't thought of a fairy tale for them though… Anybody have any ideas? cely13: ya I thought it would be very ironic. I had the idea even before I created my account I just had to think of a plot/problem. nehamerchant123: remember the compromise I stated in the last chapter? That's the best I can do since majority wants her dead, kay? Hopefully, everyone who hates Lisanna is ok with this compromise. XOAnimeShipperOX: Wendy will stay alive and she will be with Romeo. It's just a personal opinion of mine that I dislike her. natsuxlucyONLY: Man… a lot of people like Wendy. Can you explain why? But since it seems everyone but me likes her she will live. At least I'm not alone with my thoughts on Lisanna. So really, is everyone ok with that compromise? etcetra 101: Thx for the website, and I'll try not to use to many OCC's because personally I think too many OCC's ruin a story, but I'm stubborn in the way I will not repeat characters cuz they're in their own different worlds…. I want to kill Lisanna so bad but I'm trying to make everybody happy and one person likes her so….

Without further ado…

**DISCLAIMER: FAIRY TAIL BELONGS TO HIRO MASHIMA. I OWN NOTHING!**

CHAPTER 4: HEARTS' DECISIONS

"*ROAR~~*" The mighty roar disrupted the waves of the oceans and caused the nearby lands to shake.

"What's bothering you, Igneel?" Acnologia responded to his comrade's angry outburst.

"The Jade Emperor promised to send rain a week ago," Igneel growled, "He lied to us. That back-stabbing-"

"What are we supposed to do about it?"Grandine asked.

Igneel went silent for a few moments before taking notice of his surroundings. "We'll give them water," Igneel whispered. "Yes, that's it; we'll give the people our water!" Igneel said louder.

"Are you sure?" Metallica questioned with narrowed eyes. "We will be accused if the Jade Emperor finds out."

"I will do anything to save the people whose hearts the emperor ignores!" Igneel claimed and he swooped down and gathered much water in his mouth and headed for the Land of Blessings.

"I agree with Igneel. The people have suffered for too long. I am willing to take the chance of being blamed as long as the people are saved!" Grandine declared repeating the actions of Igneel.

"Igneel speaks the truth. Remember how we felt when we asked for rain in the first place? My heart is still in the same place," Acnologia grunted before dipping his head into the ocean to get his own mouthful of water to spray over the dry, forsaken earth.

"I agree with you all. I just wanted to make sure you all were aware of the future consequences that could happen if we are discovered. Saving the people's crops is my top priority right now," Metallica explained as he did the same as the others before him. They were going to make it rain. _ Natsu wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Thanks a bunch, Luigi."

"It's Lucy!" Lucy yelled infuriated at the boy named Natsu.

Now that Natsu's eyes were starting to focus he looked back up at Lucy. He was surprised to see a dirty blonde girl with encompassing brown eyes. "You're a girl?" Natsu asked in what sounded like it was asked in a very rude way to Lucy's ears.

"Yes, I'm a girl, you pink-haired summer freak!" Lucy shouted at him, her face as red as a tomato. She had never met anyone who could push all her buttons like this. Truthfully, Lucy hasn't met a lot of people, but she was sure any normal person couldn't mess with her nerves this much.

Natsu frowned. "It's not pink, it's salmon! And don't call me summer!" Natsu had no idea why his parents named him summer. He was born in the spring.

"Whatever you say, Pinky," Lucy smirked. Natsu was about to complain about that too, but right when he opened his mouth to shout he started coughing up more blood. Lucy pulled him closer; she didn't know what else to do. Then she pulled off her cloak and ripped some pieces from the bottom of it and started making bandages. She took care of the deeper cuts first so he wouldn't lose too much more blood. Natsu moaned with blood trickling out of his mouth and trailing down his chin.

"I'll try not to make this hurt too much. Now open your mouth," Lucy tried to say in a way that would comfort him. She slowly turned his head toward herself he slowly opened his mouth. Lucy did her best to hide how freaked out she was. The inside of his mouth was a bloody monstrosity. Bloody pieces of raw flesh were torn inside his mouth with glass shards wedged deep all over the places, and there seemed to be nothing but red blood pooling everywhere. Lucy felt like she could vomit.

Instead she ripped another piece of her cloak off and covered her hand in it as she slowly lowered her petite hand into Natsu's mouth. She first tried soaking all the blood in his mouth into her cloth, but it became soaked all too soon. She hurriedly tore another piece and gently started to pull the glass out. It would make him bleed more, but it was more dangerous leaving the glass pieces in a letting them burrow deeper in the flesh.

Natsu struggled to keep his mouth open for Lucy; his natural response would to tightly clench his jaw to get through the pain. Right now he was doing the exact opposite of that. He knew Lucy was trying her best and for some reason Nastu trusted her.

Once Lucy pulled out the last glass shard that she could see/reach she broke off multiple scraps of her cloak and pressed them to the ruptures at the beginning of his throat. She was afraid that if she shoved the cloth deeper that she would choke him more than his own blood was. After many discarded pieces of bloody scraps of cloth Natsu bleeding seemed to have subsided and his breathing a little more regular, although still hard. This is when Lucy decided to get a better look at him.

He really did have rosy pink hair, no matter how much he denied it, his eyes seemed droopy and Lucy thought it was not just because of the situation, he had an old scar on his neck (although Lucy doesn't know why she noticed that wound out of all the others), some of his teeth seemed like fangs, and lastly she noticed that his clothes weren't originally red. He slightly shifted in her arms and turned his head. "My… scarf," he whispered in a hushed tone.

"You baka, don't talk!" Lucy shouted at him. She then surveyed the room and saw a small coil of white and red cloth across the room. Gently moving Natsu from her lab to the floor Lucy quickly scurried to the scarf. She leaned down and picked it up, running her hands over the scaly fabric. She carried it back to Natsu and lightly wrapped it around his neck. He instantly looked more at ease.

"Thanks, Luce," he muttered.

"How do you feel?" she blurted out awkwardly.

He shrugged. "Not at my best, but well enough to stand." Lucy doubted him when she saw how much of an effort he made to sit up.

"…Here, lean on me," Lucy said without thinking. She had absolutely no idea why she said that. She also had a feeling her facial expression told Natsu that, too.

"Heh, alright, lean down near me and put your arm around me and I'll do the same to you." Natsu thought he saw Lucy blushing, but he wondered why she would. They started walking towards the door.

"Wait, your clothes." Lucy said suddenly.

"What about 'em?"

"They're too fancy for what is going on right now."

"What is going on?"

Lucy stared at him in disbelief. "You're kidding right. We…. Everyone has been suffering from a drought for seven years. How the heck could you not know? There's been no water, food, clothes….nothing."

Natsu couldn't believe what he was hearing. A drought? He had water available to him every day when he was at the Jade Palace. So much that he got sick of it.

"… Whatever. Here, take my cloak. It'll keep people from trying to mob us; we don't want a repeat of what just happened to you."

As Lucy shoved the cloak over his head, Natsu noticed the change in her voice. It changed from warm and caring to cold and distant. Natsu guessed it was the subject of the supposed drought. "That's ridiculous, there can't be a drought. What nonsense was she sprouting? But it would explain the condition of everyone…"

Lucy watched the change in facial expressions as they slowly hobbled through the alleyways. "I wonder what he is thinking about that makes his face change so much," Lucy thought.

"It makes no sense!" Natsu suddenly perked up and shouted. This sudden action startled Lucy and caused both to fall forward. Ironically, Natsu landed on top of Lucy, pinning her down. Natsu's face was only about an inch away from hers. Natsu also noticed that her eyes were wide with shock and her cheeks started developing a blush. "She looks pretty cute like this," Natsu thought, his face slowly getting closer.

"Wha-what are you doing?" Lucy squeaked. She was finally coming to terms with the situation. Lucy tried again when Natsu's face started getting closer, "Na-Natsu…" Natsu blinked up and knelt up. "That doesn't help. You're still on me," Lucy thought.

"Sorry, Luce. I'm not sure what happened," Natsu muttered, rubbing the back of his head, clearly embarrassed.

"Um…Could you just get off me now? Please?"

"Ah! Sure, Luce, here," Natsu got up and offered his hand to help Lucy up. Lucy accepted. "By the way, Lucy, where are we going?"

"That's right. I forgot to tell you. I'm heading to the Jade Palace, but I can take you to your home first. Which way is it?"

"Oh, I…" Natsu's voice faltered. For some reason he felt like he shouldn't mention that he lived at the Jade Palace to Lucy. He felt she wouldn't take it well.

"Hm? I'm sorry, what did you say?"

Natsu stared at the ground and quickly muttered, "It doesn't matter. I'll come with you to the Jade Palace."

Lucy's first thought was that Natsu no longer had a home. That was common enough nowadays. "Well, that might not be the best idea. I'm taking a big risk by going there to ask for an audience with the emperor. I'm sure you at least know how those who go to ask for an audience with the Jade Emperor and aren't accepted are executed right where they stand."

"That not true! That can't be true!" Natsu couldn't accept that his father would do that. It was just too cruel.

"Natsu," Lucy started in all seriousness, "Where have you been all your life or at least the last seven years? It's been like this for a long, long time now. Everybody wishes they could deny it, but that's the thing. You can't _**ever **_deny the truth. Not when it's right in front of your eyes."

Natsu could tell she spoke from experience. He knew that by the bitterness and emphasis in her voice when she said the word "ever." "Er…. Right. So why are you going? Why would you risk your life?" Natsu's heart tightened painfully at the thought.

"My mother. She's sick. Deathly sick. She needs medicine to survive, if… if she hasn't already passes away while I was gone."

Lucy's voice was shaking and tears formed in her eyes as she explained to him. "You love your mother that much?" Natsu softly whispered.

"Yeah. She is the only one who has ever understood me."

"Tell me about her. Your mother," Natsu ordered her, blushing.

Lucy sadly smiled and told him all about Layla Heartfillia. She left out her father as much as possible. Natsu caught onto it.

"What about your father?"

Lucy was silent for a moment before responding, "…He ignores me; that is when he doesn't hate me. End of story." Just then they reached the steps of the Jade Palace.

Just as they were to climb onto the first step a guard saw them and shouted, "Halt, who goes there?"

"One, I mean two, of the Jade Emperor's people. We request an audience with his Highness and all his glory," Lucy responded. She still felt guilty for dragging Natsu here, but was secretly glad he was there with her. He gave her courage.

The guard looked amused. "Haha, step on up. Oi, Jack, go inform the emperor that he has a visitor. A peasant girl plus friend." The guard named Jack shouted something back at him, but Lucy didn't catch it. Natsu did and started growling. The guard spoke again, "Yeah, I know. I didn't think there was anyone brave enough to come again. Must be very desperate times. Oh well, it's their choice, but I sure am going to enjoy another bloody execution. The chick's will be entertaining at least. The executioner always was a perv." Natsu felt ready to lunge forward and tear the head right off the guard's body while Lucy pretended not to hear. She boldly strode up the jade steps with Natsu trailing after her.

Once they reached the top step they had to wait. They had to wait for Jack to come back and tell them whether the Jade Emperor will meet with them or die. It seemed like an eternity, but finally they heard steps getting louder towards them. Gasping, Jack made it back and said with a twisted smile, "The Jade Emperor refuses to see them."

Guards quickly surrounded Natsu and Lucy and pinned them down. "I'm so sorry Natsu," Lucy started crying, "…and mom." Lucy whispered the last part.

"Luce… Don't worry. I'll make sure we get out of this alive," Natsu promised.

"Don't make promises you can't keep! It only creates false hope and pain!" Lucy shouted tearfully.

Natsu waited a moment before replying. "I will keep it. That's one thing you can always count on me for." Then with much effort, Natsu was able to lift his head off the cold jade floor and free one of his hands. He quickly removed the hood from his head and shouted, "How dare you! I am Prince Natsu, son of the Jade Emperor and his wife! Unhand me and my associate!"

The guards took one look at his face and instantly paled. "W-we are so sorry! We beg your forgiveness," they all said in synchronized tones and timing. Natsu just pushed himself up and grabbed Lucy's hand; dragging her up. From there Natsu angrily marched through the front doors of the Jade Palace, towing a dazed Lucy from behind him.

The first place Natsu headed was not the throne room where his father sat and controlled all, but his bedroom which he had last seen when he set it on fire. When he opened its door, the interior was as good as new. He led Lucy to his bed and gestured her to sit on it. She did so like a robot.

"So…um.. Luce, what do ya think? C'mon, say something," Natsu asked worriedly. He didn't know how Lucy would feel about him now. What if she hates him? He wouldn't know what to do.

"Natsu… This is a dream, right? It has to be. The only explanation is that I was knocked out when the guards pounded my head against the jade and this is an illusion. And when I wake up I'm going to die. I'm right, aren't I, Natsu?" Natsu could see how conflicted she was by looking at her eyes. They were dim and slightly flickering.

"I'm sorry, Luce, but you are wrong. This is real. I am the son of the Jade Emperor, making me Prince Natsu. I'm still the same though! Please believe me!" Natsu pleaded, grasping her hands in his. Lucy's foggy eyes started to clear. She slowly focused her eyes on his and asked-

"How…. Why did you lie to me? What are you going to do to me now? You don't need me anymore, right?"

Natsu was shocked at what she had just said. "L-Luce…of course I still need you. We're nakama," Natsu said. "Although it'd be amazing if it was more," he thought to himself privately. "As for why I didn't tell you, after I heard about your opinions about my father I thought it'd be best if I didn't tell you." He let that information sink in.

"I see…," Lucy finally responded. Then she seemed to brighten up into her old self. She then got straight to the point. "What now, Natsu?"

"Um..well… haha. I don't know," Natsu laughed. He hadn't exactly thought this through. Natsu held his chin as he tried thinking about it. "I know," h exclaimed, "We go to my father and ask why he hasn't done anything about the drought, why he doesn't speak with his people, and ask him for the medicine for your mother."

Lucy stared at him before jumping off his bed and wrapping her arms around his neck in a tight hug. "Oh Natsu, that'd be wonderful. They broke off the hug.

"But first," Natsu started, "we have to make you presentable."

"What?" Lucy blinked.

"My dad's a big perfectionist so you have to get yourself cleaned up and I can borrow some clothes for you to wear."

"Um, ok?" Lucy said reluctantly.

Natsu smiled. "Great! The bathroom's over there!"

_ *sigh* I was planning on this to be the last chapter of this arc, but I'm almost positive it'll be the next one. Also, I'm planning on making my chapters shorter. Lately I've been getting the feeling that they have been too long. Any objections? Alright, now for a funny story: I went to the mall with my family today for X-mas shopping and I saw a cross necklace I liked at Kay's. So my sister decided to buy it for my present, but she thought it was a bit expensive so I paid for part of it. It also is a cross that men are s'posed meant to wear; not the dainty female ones. So I really love my gift this year. My mother wished she had normal daughters who want make up and dresses, but instead she has daughters who want video games and guy's jeans because they are more comfortable than girls' jeans. What I really want is one of the fairytail games meant for the DS but it isn't in English so that makes me really depressed… And to think it isn't even Thanksgiving. ;)


	5. Chapter 5

*Yawn* Hey everyone. I'm tired and I hafta get up early tomorrow so ya… Have any of you heard of a chiweenie? It's a dog that's half Chihuahua and half Dachshund. It's so cute and so easy to make fun off. *evil grin* Haha. I saw it at the mall today. So how many people are happy that the Nalu arc is coming to an end? I feel like it's been going on forever. Just imagine what'll be like once we reach the HappyXCharla arc or even the LisannaXBixlow arc. I have words of advice for us all, "Hold on." Now to comment on some reviews:

Erza Scarlet Titania: Thank you so much for always reviewing my story3~~! It really means a lot to me! You think my chapters are the perfect length? Haha ok, I'll keep them the same length. Thanks for the story ideas and I've decided on "The Snow Queen." I have a friend who tells me' "I hate how you dress like a guy," although all I do is wear a jean jacket, and my mom is trying to get me in touch with my feminine side. Haha, please keep reviewing I 3 suggestions.

GoldenRoseTanya: I'm sorry, but I'm still not sure what "oooooooooh" means. Nonetheless, I'm very happy you commented twice on my story. I hope you approve of my story just as much as you approve all my couples.

DISCLAMIER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL, HIRO MASHIMA DOES… (But I'd give anything to own Gray.) BUT LIKE I SAID, I OWN NOTHING! _CHAPTER 5: Defiance

Natsu sat staring at his nails for what seemed like an hour now. "I hope she's okay," Natsu thought, clearly thinking about Lucy. "I'll just go check on her." Then he walked to the bathroom door and unwisely opened it without knocking. Then in less than a second this happened:  
"Wha- Eek! Natsu get out, out, out! Ahhh!" Then bottles of shampoo, conditioner, body lotion, and even a rack that held towels came his way. Natsu received the whole impact and his body skidded across the floor. The door slammed, but Natsu hardly noticed. He was thinking about something else.

"I just saw Lucy naked." After thinking about that image for a few minutes he blushed wildly and thought, "I'm resembling a pervy old man! Stop thinking about _that,_ Natsu!" Before Natsu could think about it his fist went flying into the wall. He started chuckling. "It's funny how I destroy stuff when I want to relax or distract my mind."

Then the bathroom door opened and Lucy stood there in a maroon dress (the one she wears in the first episode) and her hair in a simple yet elegant bun. Natsu noticed that her hair wasn't a dirty blond, but instead a golden blonde. Her skin was pale, but not sickly so, and seemed smooth without all the dirt. Natsu was relieved to see her chocolate brown eyes were the same as always.

"Natsu, what are you going to do? You still look beat up and filthy." Lucy stated matter-of-factly.

Natsu's face lit up in surprised recognition. "Your right! To the bathroom, yosh!" With that Natsu raced past Lucy and into the bathroom. At that Lucy giggled. Then she walked over to the bed and gently sat onto it.

"This really is like a dream," she thought. She was clean, wearing clothes that fit her, and was in a fully furnished room with luxurious possessions. The room itself was bigger than Lucy's house. Then she remembered her mother. She swiftly got up and walked to the bathroom door and gently rapped on the door. "Natsu, are you almost ready?" she called. Then the door opened revealing a Natsu wearing a chaofu robe which had dragons embroidered all around it and right at the neckline the traditional symbol of the _pair of bronze sacrificial cups _were placed, meaning respect to one's parents. Lucy giggled when she saw Natsu struggling to walk in it.

"I hate clothes like these," Natsu whined. "They're too heavy and always cause me to trip."

"Then why did you put it on?" Lucy asked, trying not to burst out laughing.

"It'll get on my father's good side."

Lucy looked at Natsu's face and noticed that almost all his wounds had disappeared. "What happened? Almost all your injuries are gone!"

"That? I have an unusually quick healing process and the palace has this ointment that works awesome on cuts, bruises, lacerations, and stuff like that."

Lucy looked down at her feet. "Of course," she thought, "the palace has everything."

Natsu noticed the look on Lucy's face. For some reason it made him feel really downcast. He wanted to see her beam with happiness, not this. He was determined to make her do so. "C'mon, Lucy, let's talk with my father now. I'll be sure to convince him to give you some medicine, and I'll also convince him to stop the drought."

Lucy slowly rose her head up. "…Okay. I believe you will keep that promise."

Natsu flashed his signature grin. "Then let's go, Luce!" As they started forward Lucy nearly fainted. Natsu caught her in his arms. "Oi, Luce, what's wrong!?" Natsu asked worriedly. Lucy looked ailed.

"Ergh…that's right. I…haven't eaten anything in… over two weeks because of my mom and how desperate I was to get here in time. Pretty stupid of me, huh?" Lucy was slowly losing consciousness. Natsu bit his lip and carefully brought her to his bed. Then he took off away from the bed at full speed. He shouted over his shoulder, "Hang on, Lucy! I'm gonna bring some food!"

Lucy heard him and tried to stay awake, but the darkness was inviting her.

Natsu made it to the kitchen and grabbed a huge jade tray and started piling it with food. All the servants looked at him warily.

"Prince Natsu, sir, we can make food for you, Also, pardon me for asking, but where have you been ever since your room caught on fire?"

"Doesn't matter. Do you guys have any fresh meat ready right now?"

"Y-yes, Prince, we have some arroz con pollo over there," a cook pointed with a shaky finger.

Natsu proceeded with putting that on the tray along with two bowls of fruit, a huge bowl of salad, a bowl of rice, and three glasses of water.

"See ya," Natsu shouted running back into the hallways. Natsu nearly dropped the tray when he entered his room and saw that Lucy was unconscious. He ran over and knelt next to her on the bed and started shaking her shoulders frantically. Her head just tilted back. Natsu started looking around the room, in hopes of finding something that would help her. Then Natsu remembered something.

When he was just about bleeding to death Lucy gave him all the water she had. So Natsu decided to do the same. He took one of the glasses and forcefully poured it into Lucy's mouth. He stared at her expectantly. She shot up into a sitting position and started coughing violently.

"*cough**cough* Na-*cough*tsu…"

"You're okay!" he proclaimed ecstatically.

"Almost choking to death isn't okay!" She retorted once she recovered. "And what did you pour down my throat?"

"Luce… I told you not to fall asleep, but you did! I tried shaking you awake, but you didn't wake up… That was the last thing I could think of!" Natsu pouted with clear evidence of desperation in his voice, "And it was water."

Lucy was shocked at the desperation in his voice. Then what he just said sunk in, "That's right. You have as much as you want." Multiple scents wafted into Lucy's nose. She looked to her left. "So-so much food…" she muttered.

"It's all yours, Luce," Natsu told her.

"Natsu!" Lucy lunged forward and yanked Natsu into another one of her hugs. Natsu never minded when she did that though, he actually enjoyed those moments. Then she let go and out of all the food available started eating the strawberries first.

"Why strawberries?" Natsu blurted. Lucy looked at him and laughed.

"They were my favorite type of fruit before the famine, and they still are." Then she continued to eat the arroz con pollo which she almost spit out. Her excuse was that its flavor was too rich. She then drank both glasses of water.

Once she finished she took a deep breath and said, "Alright, Natsu, let's go."

Lucy could feel her heart beating as she walked down a long jade passageway. She wondered if Natsu was as nervous as she was. Lucy glanced at Natsu and he had a blank expression on his face, but Lucy noticed the slight clench of his jaw. "So he's just wearing a calm and uncaring façade. That actually makes me feel better," she reasoned.

Natsu felt like he was going to detonate. He never faced his father like this before. The Jade Emperor always called _him._ Now he was facing him without him getting any notice of it. Natsu couldn't deny that Lucy's presence steadied him. To think he would have never had met her if he didn't break out and get tortured. "Lucy was worth it," Natsu sighed.

"Something wrong, Natsu?" Lucy looked up at him.

"Nothing! Ahahahaha! Nothing at all!" Natsu started laughing. Lucy sweat dropped.

"You're a terrible liar. That's way too suspicious," Lucy thought.

They reached the extensive jade doors. It was engraved with multiple images of cranes surrounded by thistle.

"Why cranes and thistles of all things," Natsu asked skeptically.

"Cranes are the symbol of independence and solitude while in the Celtic language of flowers thistle is the symbol of nobility."

"Wow. Lucy, why are you so smart? Do you eat books or something? You are what you eat!"

Lucy blanched. "I don't eat books! And I wouldn't eat them even if I had to! They're so precious!"

After a few moments they both started laughing. "Well it's now or never," Natsu cracked his knuckles. Lucy gave a determined head nod. Natsu slammed into the heavy doors. They opened.

This was the first time Natsu had ever seen an expression besides pleasure on his father's face. The Jade Emperor had a mask of anger and slight surprise on his face. "Leave," he ordered his servants. They quickly scurried away. "Natsu, why have you come here, and especially with… _that_."

Lucy looked down and Natsu felt his emotions flare. He was about to punch his father, but Lucy laid her hand on his shoulder before he could take another step forward and whispered, "Natsu…" Natsu lowered his fist and took a deep breath.

"Father, we need to talk."

"Natsu, why have you disrupted me and why are you with trash with that? I am pleased with your appearance, though." The Jade Emperor commented.

Natsu scowled, but he wore these robes for that reason. "I want medicine."

"Now why would you want that? You have that ointment for scrapes and cuts."

"For curing internal sickness that makes you physically weak," was all Natsu said.

"Why would you need that?"

"Lucy's mother needs it. Her mother is one of your loyal subjects, you know."

"Lucy? You mean that useless thing next to you?"

Natsu was about to defend Lucy when his mother glided in and said, "Your father is correct, Natsu. She was just toying with you. An inferior peasant vixen like herself would of course know all the tricks on how to get close. Sadly, you were just too dense to notice. Rest assured, my prince, we will eliminate of this wrench right now. Guards, if you please." Guards quickly filled the room. "Natsu, come to me," his mother cooed.

Natsu didn't know if he walked or was pushed by the guards, but he somehow ended up by his mother's side. "Guards, kill her," the Jade Emperor commanded. Soon Lucy was being held in place by two guards and was forced to her knees. A higher commanding guard walk up and was about to swing his battle axe when Lucy breathed-

"Don't worry about it, Natsu. I knew this would probably be the outcome if I came. I'm just glad you're the prince. That way you don't have to worry about this." She gave a pained, but obviously happy smile.

Natsu could not believe that Lucy didn't blame him or make any excuses for the chance to live. Instead she willingly accepted death and smiled at him, and it was one of the happiest smiles she's ever given. The smile of someone who was glad to be with their nakama until the very end. The axe started to swing down towards Lucy's neck.

"LUUUUCCYY!" Natsu roared as he broke off from his mother and dashed towards Lucy. When he saw he wouldn't make it by running, Natsu jumped and captured her in his arms. They skidded across the floor together.

"Thank you, Natsu. For keeping your promise of keeping me save." Lucy whispered with her voice filled with emotion.

"I would always save you, Luce." Natsu blushed. He then helped Lucy get on her feet and declared to his parents, "I will stand by Lucy, wherever and whenever! If you can't just give us the medicine, then make it rain! Stop the drought and save all your people!"

"You sound like those foolish dragons of the ocean! They came here begging for rain, and yet they were so gullible! I told them I would send rain a week ago! I would never do something so pointless!" The Jade Emperor was starting to lose his temper.

"H-he didn't lie? He really did try?" Lucy started shaking.

"What are you talking about, Luce?" Natsu inquired.

"The Fire Dragon from the ocean, Igneel, promised me he would get it to rain when I left from home to come here. I-I thought he was deluding me after two days." Lucy was crying now.

"Igneel?! He would never lie!" Natsu espoused for his favorite dragon. A dangerous glint appeared in his eyes as he faced his father. "First you lie to the dragons, including Igneel, then you try and kill Lucy, my nakama, and now you reject sending much needed rain to your suffering people? You selfish bas-"

A familiar, but nearly forgotten sound echoed from outside.

"It can't be…" Lucy said to herself, her eyes distant in memories.

"H-how?! Impossible!" the Jade Emperor bellowed. Then he started to rush to the entrance of the Jade Palace. Everyone followed after him. Outside it seemed like magic was happening. "Rain," both Lucy and Natsu murmured at the same time. The Four Dragons smiled down at them.

"Igneel!" Natsu shouted with a childish joy. Igneel chuckled.

"Hello, Natsu, how's life been to you so far?"

"A bit challenging, but totally worth it," Natsu said, pulling Lucy close. Igneel's eyes dilated in recognition at the blond girl. He smiled. The touching moment was disrupted by the Jade Emperor.

"How dare you make it rain!"

"You made a promise you backed out on. We simply took matters into our hands," Igneel responded cooly. It was obvious that Natsu's father was shaken by these words.

"You will not get away from this not chastened," he muttered bitterly. By looking into Igneel's and all the other dragons' eyes that they were prepared for this.

"Natsu, you have to do something about this," Lucy whispered gravely.

"No, they will not be punished! I will not allow it!" Natsu decreed. His father smirked evilly.

"You, my son, have no saying in this matter." Looking toward the heavens the enraged Jade Emperor called out, "Leading generals of the Heavenly troops, arrest those traitors!" Seeing that they were outnumbered the Four Dragons fled. Lucy and Natsu felt frozen to their spots.

After being captured and brought back to the palace. The Jade Emperor commanded the Mountain God, Capricorn, to come and kneel before his presence. Then he ordered Capricorn to make mountains fly from afar and press down on Igneel, Metallica, Grandine, and Acnologia, imprisoning them forever. Watching this Natsu started crying.

When Lucy convinced him to raise his head she showed him the miracle they performed. Grain had sprung out of the ground and people were cheering with joy. Natsu turned to the celestial beings and gods of the Earth and asked them one question-

"Why do you serve under a man who wishes to neglect the needs of his people so they can't experience the hope and happiness that have right now? Is the fear of his power greater than the love of all these people?"

"My power is something to be feared," the Jade Emperor said darkly.

"…No, it isn't. The emotions of love grants more power than one can comprehend. It enables someone to do the impossible. That is how the Four Dragons were able to make it rain again. They were able to make it rain hope." All the other gods and celestial beings agreed with Capricorn.

For once in his life the Jade Emperor was experiencing fear. As a last line of redemption and to regain control he said this, "If I disappear, then who will rule?! There is nobody eligible!" To his surprise Capricorn chuckled.

"You're giving your son too little credit. He knows love. That is what will make him a fine ruler." Everyone was in shock. Then Lucy smiled and said-

"I agree."

With that the Jade Emperor was stripped of his title and banished along with his wife, neither of them allowed to bring any possessions besides simple commoner clothes. With them Natsu turned to Capricorn, "Can you release Igneel and the others now?"

Capricorn sighed at his hopeful face. "I cannot. The amount of effort I put into it made the bindings permanent. I am sorry." Natsu was about to cry in despair once again when Lucy rested one of her hands on his shoulder and pointed towards the mountains.

"Look," she said.

Rivers were flowing past the high mountains and through multiple types of terrain back into the ocean.

"The dragons are going home, and they're determined to still do good for the people. That shows they did not regret their decision."

Natsu nodded in agreement, speechless. Lucy's words filled him with solace and felicity. With her by his side he knew everything was going to turn out okay.

"That's right Lucy, we still need to deliver that medicine to your mother," Natsu reminded her cheerfully.

"Allow me to give you a ride in my chariot. It would be the least I could do," one of the Heavenly generals offered.

"Really? That would be awesome!" Natsu responded.

TEN MINUTES LATER:

"This… urp… is not awesome," Natsu moaned with his head on Lucy's lap, with him being overcome with motion sickness and all. All Lucy could do was give a reassuring grin and hold his hand.

They quickly got to Lucy's house and Natsu was overjoyed to get off the chariot. Lucy was so happy she would finally be able to help her mother. She slammed open the front door and yelled, "Mom, I'm home!" Then looking inside she instantly collapsed onto her knees and and started sobbing. She also dropped the glass bottle containing the medicine and it shattered into a hundred pieces. Lucy could tell. She could tell that Layla Heartfillia was dead.

They buried Layla Heartfillia at the base of the Fire Dragon's Mountain next to Igneel's River. Lucy's father attented, but they didn't attempt to speak to each other. Natsu had never seen Lucy cry so much as she had on that day. What made it worse was that he had no idea how to comfort her so he just held her close. That was all the comfort Lucy needed.

_TWO WEEKS LATER:_

It was the day of Natsu's coronation, but it was also the date of another special event. White fabric was everywhere, along with a few streaks of red. Both of them thought it was going to be perfect. When she was ready she went to the designated place. He was waiting for her. They stood side by side as the traditional words were spoken. They answered their questions truthfully and then they finally heard the words they were waiting for-

"You may kiss the bride." Natsu gave Lucy a passionate kiss and Lucy returned it. The guests cheered. They all shouted, "All hail Emperor Natsu and Empress Lucy!"

"Lucy?" Natsu started.

"Yes, Natsu?"

"Thank you. For always standing beside me."

Lucy grinned. "I should be the one saying that. After all, you were the one that promised me."

Natsu pulled Lucy close. "And I will always keep my promises. Especially the ones I make to you"

_**AND THEY LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER 3~~**_

"Ergh…!" Purehito growled before taking a deep breath, "No matter. That was only one pair of the annoying fairy brats. There are still many more waiting to meet their doom." Smoke started swirling in his lacrima sphere clearing to show yet another fairy tale.

And that is how the NaLu arc ends. How was it, too sappy? Now it is on to the next couple Jerza! (Crime Sorciere snuck in). I'd like to make clear that people in the fairy tales can also come from the main characters' memories, but the actual couple had to be touching the lacrima for them to be placed in the same fairy tale so that they could fall in love. Also, although the fairy tales might take the time span of a couple years in the story, it's only going to be about 5 minutes in the real Magnolia world… Was I the only one that hoped Ul had come back to a physical form when the roses came out of the ground in this week's Fairy Tail chapter? I really want her to come back, Also, I don't mean to sound greedy and I hate when other fanfic authors do this, but please review because I'm starting to lose my motivation about this story.


	6. Chapter 6

Oi. How is everybody doing ? I have a big problem. I have an older bro and I have no idea what to get him for X-mas. Anybody have any ideas? Also, for those of you putting my story on their favs or story alerts, thank you so much! Do you want me to start posting your pen names up here along with the reviewers? Speaking of reviewers:

keira-kyuketsuki: I'd first like to thank you for reviewing. I hope I have great ideas that keep the story interesting, but I can be… unpredictable;) I have said this many, many, many times, but I am open to suggestions. Hopefully you can help me out with some ideas.

GoldenRoseTanya: Purehito was the only formidable bad guy I could think off. And sadly, yes, I did kill off Lucy's mother because I wanted the story to be (somewhat) accurate. I'll try to keep character deaths to a minimum. Except for characters I/reviewers really hate or to keep the story accurate.

Erza Scarlet Titania: sorry if I offended you our discussion of tomboys, and trust me ur probably much more tomboyish than I am. Anime is the best thing in the world "Ja?"… Bwahahaha ! That word is really popular nowadays.

cely13: I'm glad someone thought I didn't make the ending too cheesy. To be honest the NaLu arc went on much longer than expected, but if it turned out okay then the extra effort was worth it. I hope to make the Jerza arc is even better. Also, thx for caring about my review comment! I didn't mean to threaten ya guys or anything and I do hate it when fanfic authors do it, but now I'm sympathetic of/with them.

Aki Vermillian: I love that you love this story! And that would've been the best team ever! I always wanted Gray and Lyon to see Ul again. Am I the only one that thinks the Princess is The "Cape Girl?"(awesome nickname by the way. Sounds mysterious.) I think she kidnapped Jellal/Gerard. Thank you for not thinking of me as greedy.

Now for the fated words…

**DISCLAIMER****: FAIRY TAIL BELONGS TO HIRO MASHIMA. I OWN ****NOTHING. (best x-mas present ever would be Gray though;)**

**CHAPTER 6: What the Mirror Shows**

Brain had just finished his most glorious creation yet. This would show everyone the severity of what they did. Casting him out and calling him the Devil. This… now this would show them all. He grinned in a nefarious way.

A pale child from the corner of the cave called home woke from his slumber and glimpsed toward the direction where Brain stood in front of a sinister looking mirror. His lips twitched upward and he spoke. "Father, you have done it. You have created _Deliora's Mirror."_

Brain heard the child's footsteps get closer to him. "Yes, Midnight, now it's time to put it to use."

"This mirror distorts the supposed beauty of anything that is reflected in it. Enticing landscapes, when reflected in this mirror, look like 'boiled spinach.' Imagine how we can make God and his angels act like lunatics." Midnight started cackling. "The magic in this mirror is also alive." _Deliora's Mirror _roared. Midnight's eyes widened in amazement.

"Let me go, father. My magic carpet can take me up." Brain considered him for a moment.

"Hm… Yes, that will do. Be careful with _Deliora's Mirror. _Now go, my son."

Midnight handled the mirror carefully. He reflected everything they passed as they ascended into the sky. _Deliora's Mirror _roared in what Midnight interpreted as joy in the destruction of beauty. The higher they got the louder the mirror got and the mirror itself swaying in Midnight's grasp. Midnight could feel its desire for destruction. That urge made Midnight loosen his hold on the mirror as his own thoughts drifted to how wonderful _Deliora's Mirror _could make the world. In that moment the mirror swayed once again and started plummeting down from the magic carpet. Midnight reached out to grab it, but it was too late.

_Deliora's Mirror _spiraled downward getting farther away from the rug above. It growled in annoyance as it realized that it was no longer heading towards heaven. The mirror roared one last time in extreme anger and confusion in its last seconds before hitting the ground and shattering into pieces that reached the size of specks of dust. But the thing about magic that is alive is that it isn't so easy to destroy. Even at the size of specks of sand the magic still took effect. For example, if a fleck or two got into a human's eyes they would see only the ugliness of any person or thing they set eyes on.

**Now during the winter of the following year…_**

Jellal Fernandez and Erza Scarlet were locked onto each other in a tight hug, their eyes wide. A small window box was a few feet in front of them. It held beautiful roses with delicate red petals. Erza and Jellal worked hard together to make them grow. At that exact moment Jellal grandfather, Grandpa Rob was telling them a story. The story of the Snow Queen.

"Now, when this queen of the snow-bees kisses you for the third time," Grandpa Rob paused for a dramatic effect. He chuckled on the inside seeing the childrens' frightened expressions, "you die instantly, on that very spot." The children pulled each other tighter and screamed. Uncle Rob started laughing and walked over to the children. He crouched down near them and patted their heads. They slowly opened their eyes to look at him.

"Hohoho, do not worry young'uns. You're safe as long as you two are together."

Erza allowed a slight smile to touch her lips. Seeing her smile, Jellal's eyes softened from their shocked state. When Grandpa Rob got up and backed away Jellal whispered, "Hear that, Erza? I think my grandpa is right. I'll keep you safe."

Erza whispered back, "That means I can also do the protecting, too."

"Haha, okay, but I'm telling you that you can leave it to me."

Erza untangled herself from Jellal and crawled over to the window box on the floor. The light emitted from the fireplace perfectly glowed around each individual petal of the roses sitting in the window box. It was a breathtaking sight. The flickering flames made the light dance on the petals giving it new beauty every second. Both Erza's and Jellal's eyes were transfixed to the shifting dance of the light and shadows. Erza wouldn't tell Jellal this, but she also found beauty in the shadows that cavorted. After all, shadows were cast of by the light, weren't they? As she watched the shifts between light and darkness, one thing caught her eye.

A single petal sat with the tip of its edge fairly wilted. Erza grabbed Jellal's hand and pointed. "Look, Jellal, look." It took him almost no time to notice.

"I see, it's starting to wither…" Jellal didn't know what to say, but strangely Erza didn't look completely sad. Instead he saw a question in her eyes. "What is it, Erza?"

Erza sighed. Jellal knew her so well. "I'm just wondering, that if this single rose was to wither away, it'd make us realize how much more special the life of the other roses are. But you can't replace a life so the other roses would also lose beauty because the roses have grown in the way that they have because another rose took the place next to it. What was lost would be gained. With the death of one rose the old beauty would be lost, but never forgotten, and a new beauty will emerge, but not try to take the place of the old beauty. Does that make sense, Jellal?"

"Umm…" Jellal just blinked. He couldn't say he understood.

Grandpa Rob was shocked. When he heard Erza say that he staggered. He had always known Erza was a mature child, but this was on a completely different level. Grandpa Rob did not know whether he should be worried or proud. Proud that Erza could understand such a concept or worried what that knowledge could do to her. He remembered when Jellal and Erza first met and when they planted their roses. _

_Jellal went outside to play with the other kids just like any other day. Grandpa Rob came with him as usual to watch him and the other kids play. It made him feel young again, watching them mess around."Jellal, wait for your old man to catch up!" Rob called out after his running grandson. Jellal patiently waited for his grandfather to catch up. Rob was lucky to have such a considerate grandson._

_The day went fairly normal. Jellal played tag, and he was one of the fastest runners, but he let himself get caught sometimes and did not chase after the slow kids like many of the other runners do. They played catch and Jellal always thought of new games the kids loved playing. Grandpa Rob really was glad that his grandson was good at communicating with others. He got along with everybody and everybody else loved him. That was all he could ask for. _

_After a successful day of playing they went to get a treat as always. That day Jellal chose ice cream. Jellal ordered a waffle cone filled with a double scoop of chocolate. Rob ordered a small banana split with maple nut flavored ice. Hot fudge was poured over it with a pile of whipped cream and one huge cherry on top. Rob suggested they sit down to enjoy it and Jellal happily complied._

_They spent their time cloud watching. Jellal saw a carriage where Rob saw a seashell. Rob chuckled. They always had different point of views when cloud watching. Rob finished his snack relatively quickly, but the sun was starting to set before Jellal could finish his cone, the sun was already starting to set in the sky. Rob stood up._

"_Well, Jellal, it's time to get a move on. Come on, you can finish your ice cream on the way home." Jellal took one more lick before getting up. Rob reached out his hand and Jellal took it. They started walking home together._

_Rob was contemplating whether he bought too much ice cream for Jellal or not. He still hadn't finished by the time they neared his house. All of a sudden Jellal stopped walking and looked up. Rob looked behind him and asked, "Why did you stop Jellal?" _

"_Who's that?" was all Jellal said. Grandpa Rob looked in the general direction Jellal was looking and saw what a Jellal saw. On the roof of the house next to theirs (which was about ten minutes away from their house) sat a girl around Jellal's age, with hair which almost blended in with the scarlet sunset. "I'm going to go talk to her" Jellal said before running off. Grandpa Rob raised his hand to stop him, but then lowered it. He wanted to see what his grandson would do._

_Jellal had trouble making it onto the roof. Even without holding his ice cream cone he would have trouble getting up there. When he finally made it up he saw that the girl was sitting there anymore. He started walking over to where the girl was sitting when he slipped. Jellal saw Grandpa Rob running towards him, but it would take his grandfather at least ten minutes, even if he ran. Jellal barely was able to grab onto the railing of the house. He had to let go of his ice cream cone to do so, and it splattered beneath him. If he fell he would at best only break a bone or two. At worst… Jellal didn't want to think about it._

_His fingers were slipping. "I-I'm not able to hold on," Jellal thought despairingly. His hands slipped off and he started to scream. He clenched his eyes waiting to hit the ground, but then he jerked. Jellal looked down and saw he was floating in midair. Then he looked up and saw the scarlet haired girl gripping his wrist. Some stranger just saved his life._

_Slowly and with much effort, the girl heaved Jellal up onto the roof and continued to pull him to a part of the roof where there was little chance of either of them slipping or falling. They both gasped for breath. It was an awkward silence. Jellal tried breaking it._

"_So…um… Thanks, I owe you one."_

_The girl said nothing._

_Jellal tried again. "What's your name?"_

_The minutes ticked by before she responded, "Erza."_

_Jellal smiled at this and continued to ask, "What about your last name?"_

_Erza responded faster this time. "I don't have one."_

_Before Jellal could say anything else, Grandpa Rob shouted, "JELLAL!"_

_Jellal turned his head in his grandfather's direction and exclaimed with glee, "Grandpa Rob!"_

_Erza helped Jellal off the roof and they met Rob at the bottom. Rob dragged Jellal into a tight embrace. Tears were streaming down his face. "Gran-Grandpa…! You're choking me!" Jellal wheezed, trying to squirm out of his grandfather's hug. Erza was watching all this silently. Rob finally let Jellal go._

_Erza looked startled when Rob turned and bowed at her. "Thank you. Thank you so much for saving my grandson!" Erza turned her head away, trying to hide her blush. _

"…_You're welcome."_

_Grandpa Rob chuckled. "Our house is over that way," he gestured toward their house, "feel free to come over anytime you want." He and Jellal started walking away. Then Jellal spun around and shouted-_

"_Scarlet! Erza Scarlet! That can be your name! It's the color of your hair!" Then Jellal turned around and resumed walking home with his grandfather. Erza just stared at them as they walked home. When they were out of sight Erza allowed a faint smile to brush her lips and ran her fingers through her hair._

_Jellal woke up earlier than usual the next morning. He met up with Grandpa Rob when he was in the kitchen making breakfast. "Well, well, good morning, Jellal. What are you doing up this early?" Grandpa Rob asked while frying some sausages. _

"_I'm going to go to Erza's house and see if she wants to come and play with the other kids from the village with me."_

"_That's nice of you Jellal, but-," Jellal ran out the front door before his grandfather could finish. Rob sighed. "- you might want to put on more clothes besides your boxers." He chuckled._

_Jellal quickly jogged to Erza's house so he made it there in five minutes. He knocked on the door. He heard footsteps getting closer and a lock being undone. The door opened to reveal Erza._

"_Hey, Erza, wanna come play with me and some other kids today?" Jellal could smell the scent of scrambled eggs that came wafting through the open door. _

_Erza looked like she was considering it. "Okay, but I have one question."_

"_Sure, anything!" Jellal was thrilled that she said yes._

"_Are you going to put some clothes on before then?"_

_Jellal was confused. "Wha…" He looked down and back up at Erza, who was just staring at him. Jellal started blushing madly. "Um…uh…"_

_Erza tilted her head. "Is that a no?"_

_His blush got deeper. "Y-yeah… I mean no! I mean, you see…" Jellal sighed, thinking he couldn't be any more embarrassed. "I will put on some clothes," he muttered. Erza smiled._

"_Would you like to come in for some breakfast? I have some scrambled eggs ready."_

_Jellal was glad she was not making fun of him or laughing hysterically in his face. He accepted her offer. When he walked into her house he noticed that everything looked plain and simple, like it had just been bought. "How long have you lived here?" Jellal asked as Erza dished some eggs onto his plate._

"_Three months," she answered. Jellal nearly choked._

"_That long? How come I never noticed?" he thought._

_They spent the rest of the meal pleasantly talking (mostly Jellal did the talking) and Jellal explained the games they usually played. Then when breakfast was finished Erza walked with Jellal back to his house so he could put something on besides is boxers._

_Grandpa Rob greeted them at the door. "Finally noticed, eh Jellal? Oh, and Erza, it's a pleasure to see you again." Erza just smiled while Jellal's face went red. _

"_You knew I went out like this and didn't stop me?!"_

"_Why Jellal, I shouted after you, but you didn't hear me. You should put on some clothes now and hurry while you're at it so you're not late meeting with the other children." Jellal ran upstairs. Rob turned to face Erza. "Erza, would you like some breakfast?" She shook her head and muttered a soft "no thank you." "What a polite child," Grandpa Rob thought. He could hear Jellal coming back._

"_Okay, I'm ready! Let's go."_

_By the time they got to the usual clearing the kids played in, all the other kids were already there. "Hey, Jellal's here!" one of them shouted. He also asked, "Who's that?"_

_Jellal grinned and pulled Erza closer. "This is Erza. Erza Scarlet." Everybody accepted her without any problems. The first game they decided to play was hide-and-seek. Grandpa Rob told them he wouldn't be watching today since he had to go shopping._

_Jellal could not find a good place to hide, and there were ten seconds left. He heard someone whisper his name. He spun around to see Erza on a tree branch. Her hand was held out for him to decide whether he wanted to share her hiding place or not. He accepted._

_Erza helped Jellal climb to the top of the tree. The view was magnificent. "So this is why you like high places," Jellal breathed. Erza slightly nodded. It seemed like only a minute had passed when Erza and Jellal heard their names being called. As it turns out, two hours had gone by. They both started to climb down. As they reached the bottom branches no one seemed to notice them, so Jellal snuck up behind one of them and whispered, "Boo." She screamed. _

"_Hahaha. Just kidding, just kidding!" Jellal laughed._

"_Well, well, well, what do we have here?" a taunting voice asked. Everybody but Erza recognized the the voice. It belonged to the town's bully, Yuka Suzuki. "Ah, yes, the little pests."_

"_Yah, yah," Toby Horhorta, Yuka's sidekick, nodded hishead in agreement._

_Yuka started approaching them and everybody but Erza stiffened. Jellal narrowed his eyes. Yuka walked past Jellal to where Erza was standing. He whistled much to Jellal's annoyance. "I haven't seen you around before. You must be new. Why don't you ditch these losers and come hang out with me?" Yuka flashed what he thought was a charming smile. It was frikin' creepy._

_Jellal couldn't stand it. He marched in front of Erza and declared, "What are you doing here, Yuka! Nobody wants you here, go away!" Everybody cheered when Jellal stood up to Yuka. This caused Yuka to scowl. He harshly shoved Jellal, which caused him to fall on to the ground. Yuka smirked as he was about to crush Jellal's face, but suddenly he saw a foot appear in front of his face. It made contact and Yuka skidded across the ground. People then applauded for the person that was now crouching on the ground in a battle pose. Erza had a very serious expression on her face._

'_Why you little brat. I'm gonna have to teach you a lesson," Yuka said, spitting dirt out of his mouth. Before Jellal could say anything, Erza said, "Just try." Yuka's nostrils flared. He ran up to her and attempted a left jab followed by a right hook, but Erza jumped up and balanced on his outstretched arm before kicking him in the face again. Before he fell again, Erza gracefully leaped off his arm and landed standing up. Yuka started charging at her agai, but had an alternative motive._

_Instead of attacking Erza again like everybody expected, he made a turn and ran towards Jellal and yanked him up by his hair. "Ergh…!" Jellal groaned._

"_What ya gonna do now, red head?" Yuka taunted. Erza held her hands up in surrender. He started laughing. "Bwahahaha! That was too easy! Now do you see who's in charge, wimps?" Erza allowed a smirk to appear. "Huh? What ya smirking about? You lost!"_

"_I surrendered, but nobody else did." Just then Jellal elbowed Yuka in the gut. His hold on Jellal weakened and Jellal ran towards Erza. _

"_That's it!" Yuka yelled. He tackled into Jellal and the two entered into a fierce wrestling match. It was unclear who would win. They started rolling across the ground toward the forest. Erza's eyes widened. While she was hiding in the tree with Jellal she saw that part of the forest. Although it might look normal, it ended in a short, but still dangerously high, cliff and at the bottom laid a field of rose bushes._

_Erza raced toward them. They were almost there and she tried to run faster. "Stop!" Erza svreamed. Jellal was startled. This was the first time he heard Erza raise her voice. He saw that Erza had almost caught up to them. Yuka took this chance to try and pin Jellal, but when he rolled over he felt no solid ground under him. As he fell he dragged Jellal with him. Erza latched onto Jellal to try to keep him from falling, but failed. All three fell. _

"_OW!" Yuka screamed in agony. Both he and Jellal landed in the thorny roses, but for some reason Jellal didn't feel much pain. Sure, he had a few stinging scratches, but he hardly thought it counted. He felt something soft beneath him. He tried to carefully shift his position and heard a moan under him. He turned his head to see a bloody and pierced Erza._

"_Erza!" Jellal screamed with emotional pain. _

"_Urgh… Je-Jellal… Get onto the cliff so I can get up," she muttered through gritted teeth. Jellal obeyed her without uttering a word. With much torment Erza climbed up after him. Jellal helped her get over the edge. "Erza…" Jellal whispered. What Erza said next surprised him._

"_I feel sorry for the flowers. We crushed their beauty."_

_Jellal didn't know how to react, but then he got an idea. With a smile he carefully maneuvered himself back down the cliff and when he came up again he was carrying an unconscious Yuka and a handful of crushed roses and a few roots. Jellal placed Yuka on the ground and Toby immediately ran over to him. Walking over to Erza he grinned and held out his hand which had the crushed flowers and roots. "We can plant these and make our own beautiful flowers." Erza laughed a melodious laugh. _

_When Rob got to the clearing to pick the kids up, there were none there. There was a note in the middle of the clearing though. He picked it up. It said:_

"_Everybody went home."_

_Grandpa Rob was shocked when he got home. Erza and Jellal were standing on stools pouring dirt into a window box on the table. What shocked him even more was how bloody Erza was, who still had fresh blood flowing from her wounds, and the scratches that covered Jellal. He dropped his bags. "What the heck happened?!" _

_Erza turned and faced him. "It's all my fault. I'll take full responsibility." Jellal gaped at her._

"_No, it isn't! It's Yuka's fault! Grandpa, you gotta believe me! If Erza wasn't there, I would be as hurt as she is right now or worse!"_

_Rob looked at them both and sighed. He walked over to a cabinet and opened it, taking out a first aid kit. "Erza, come here," he demanded. Erza walked over to him. "Jellal, tell me what happened what happened while I tend to Erza."_

Rob smiled at the memory. Since then, Erza came over more often and eventually she and Jellal became best friends.

This was MUCH longer than I expected. Sorry for the long memory. It was supposed to end about 1,000 words ago, but it didn't work out that way. I seem to hav a thing for making the girls heroines. Hope you guys don't mind. Also, I just wanna let ya know that my teachers have been bombarding me with homework so I won't be able to update as often. I have four other ideas for stories, but I don't have time to write them! I barely have time for this one. So wish me luck.


	7. Chapter 7

Nothing exciting is going on in my life so I'll go straight to the reviews:

Aki Vermillian: I never thought of Lucy as the princess, but now when I look at them they look so much alike! But weren't they going to use the Eclipse Project to go back in time? Knowing Hiro Mashima, anything can happen

Keira-kyuketsuki: Thanks for wishing meluck. Big bros r so hard to shop for, and I'm really happy that my chapters are still turning out ok

Erza Scarlet Titania: Yeah, I apologized for that cuz I have a problem with always arguing with everything anybody says so I offend people w/o knowing a lot… Yes, I am a girl. Ur Japanese? Haha, ok I'll try to get more time to work on mi story.

Rosiebud: Sorry for the sappiness, I'm not good at action scenes, and this was labeled as romance as well. I'm glad you find my ideas interesting. I'll try to put in less sappiness, but need ideas for action scenes then.

GoldenRoseTanya: I'm glad to see you still enjoyed it. And you mean you have never heard the story of the "Four Dragons" or the "Snow Queen" before or was it something else?

Also, at I'd like to name and say thank you to all the people who are on story alert for my story or have chosen my story as a favorites:

STORY ALERT: Aki Vermillian Angelus101 Rosiebud amberdelila44 animefreak978 etcetra101 keira-kyuketsuki luvanimealot magicsong nehamerchant123 noegenesis .5 Missjennifer54

Favorites: Aki Vermillian Aquamarine2002 GoldenRoseTanya ILoveAnimeGuys Suki Kana WolfCrusade etcetra101 nehamerchant123 .5 midnight-black-wolf14 Missjennifer54

Words we all know by now…

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL; HIRO MASHIMA DOES**

_**Chapter 7: Snowy Mirage**_

Grandpa Rob's loving gaze fell on the children. They had grown the roses to be exceptionally beautiful, even with the one withering petal. Jellal stood up. "I'll go get some water for the roses," Jellal said, heading towards the coat rack.

"Jellal, the water in the well is frozen, and so is the water of the pond near our house. You won't get any water. Besides, a blizzard is raging outside. I say wait at least until the storm calms down," Rob warned.

Jellal's face fell, crestfallen. "If you say so, grandfather." He stared worriedly at the roses. Grandpa Rob sighed and walked into his bedroom and pulled a box out of his closet. It held old equipment from his days as a miner. He pulled out a pick-axe, goggles, and a lantern. He walked back into the room where Jellal and Erza were.

"Jellal," Grandpa Rob started, Jellal looked at him, "Put this on and grab a pot from the kitchen. I'll light the lantern." Jellal excitedly took the goggles and looked at them with wonder. Rob went and got a match. He unlatched the glass door of the lantern and poured a small amount of oil into it. He quickly lit it with the match and shut the glass door shut. He re-latched it and carried it back to where Erza was adjusting the goggles on Jellal's head. In one of his hands Jellal held a tin pot.

"Erza, are the goggles secure enough?"

"I think so. Do they feel tight enough, Jellal?" Jellal nodded.

Before Grandpa Rob handed Jellal the lantern, he said this, "Now Jellal, put the pick-axe in the tin pot. Hold onto the handle firmly. With your other hand hold the lantern in front of you so it will light he area in front of you. Remember that the pond is to the northeast of here, so just head there in a straight path and back. I don't want you going near the well in this weather. When you reach the pond kneel down near the edge, but not too close, and place the lantern in between your knees so that it won't get blown away. That is your only source of light. Now, when using the pick-axe, use hard, precise strokes. Take small chunks that will quickly melt when placed near the fireplace. We can't use the snow because we don't know how clean it is. The pond is pure water and…-," he was cut off.

"Okay, I get it. May I go get the ice now?" Jellal asked.

Grandpa Rob hesitated before answering. "…Yes, but be extremely careful."

"No problem!" With that Jellal ran out the door. Grandpa Rob stood anxiously at the window. _

Jellal regretted running out; he should've walked. He took a deep yet painful breath as the arctic air filled his lungs. He remembered what Grandpa Rob said. He swore he had just ran forward so he turned slightly and started pushing his way in what he assumed was the northeast.

Even with the lantern he couldn't see more than a few inches in front of him. He didn't want to imagine what his sight might have been like without the goggles. He just kept trudging through the snow, determined to get to the ice. "No wonder Grandpa Rob was so worried. Next time I should listen to him," Jellal thought. He could no longer feel his feet and his hands were going numb at an alarming rate. Still, he couldn't bring himself to turn around and go back. He had to get the ice.

Erza was just as worried as Grandpa Rob, not that you could tell by looking at her nonchalant face. She inspected the fire to try and distract herself from thinking of Jellal. It didn't work. She glanced over at Grandpa Rob and saw the fear plaguing his face. This deeply disturbed Erza. Grandpa Rob had great faith and trust in Jellal, and only showed worry when it was it was a life-or-death situation. She closed her eyes to try and calm her nerves.

Jellal had finally made it to the pond. He knew because when he placed a foot on the frozen surface, he immediately started sliding on unbalanced feet around the whole pond until he finally did a face plant into the ice. It slightly cracked at this impact which made Jellal's heart skip a beat. "Please don't shatter, please don't shatter," he pleaded in his mind. He slowly tried standing up and on the fifth time he finally was successful. He slid like an ice skater to the nearest edge of the pond. Then he realized he dropped the lantern somewhere.

Muttering childish insults under his breath, Jellal started walking around the perimeter of the pound. Now he couldn't see anything without the lantern. Then Jellal stumbled over something, tripped, and landed in the soft snow. He sat up shaking snow out of his hair. He crawled over to the lump he tripped over. He used his gloved hands to dig the item out of the snow. Surprisingly, it was still burning within the glass.

Jellal smiled, glad that something was still working. He settles the lantern in between his knees like his grandfather told him to. He could faintly see the separation from the snow to the ice. He held up his pick-axe and swiftly struck the ice with no hesitation. Shards flew into the air and if Jellal hadn't been wearing goggles he would have been blind by now.

Jellal scooped the ice chunks he made into the pot, with beads of sweat frozen on his neck and forehead. He stood back up. "Now if I dropped the lantern here, that must mean home is southwest of here," Jellal affirmed to himself. Facing the pond he rotated himself 180 degrees so that he faced the way he came.

He started walking in that direction when something hit his head and he collapsed onto the ground. Whatever had hit him, which was probably a baseball sized piece of hail, had torn the goggles off his head. Even with his hearing muffled by the plush snow he was sure he heard a sharp crack and glass shattering. He assumed his lantern had broken and was now useless. During all of this his vision kept getting fuzzier until he blacked out completely.

Erza was tugging on Grandpa Rob's hand with all her might to keep him from rushing out the door. It had been over an hour since Jellal left. At most it should have only taken 20 minutes. "Ergh… Grandpa Rob, don't go! Have faith in Jellal or send me!" Erza begged. Grandpa Rob didn't seem to hear her.

"I'm coming, Jellal. Wait for me!" His eyes seemed to have lost all sanity. Erza muttered something to herself she did not expect Grandpa Rob to hear, but somehow those words got through to him and froze him. "What did you just say, Erza?"

There was a light tinge of pink on her cheeks and for a second hysteria was evident on her face. She quickly gained her composure, but Rob could see the regret she had of saying those words lingering in her eyes. "Erza…" Grandpa Rob started.

"I-it's nothing! Erza said hastily. She really didn't want to venture onto that topic. She stared out the window at the cataclysmic blizzard. The tiny snowflakes were mesmerizing.

"Erza, tell me," Grandpa Rob said in a stern voice. Erza slightly flinched. Whenever rarely ever used that tone, but when he did, that meant it was final. You had to do what he told. Erza opened her mouth to speak, but paused. She changed her mind on what she was going to say.

"…No," Erza uttered. She hoped that Grandpa Rob would leave it at that. Besides, it was none of his business. "I'm going after, Jellal," Erza declared. She shoved some boots onto her feet and roughly put a coat on. She started to march out the door when Grandpa Rob grabbed her arm.

"Stay Erza, we'll wait for him. Also… I won't pressure you about what I thought you said."

Erza's head was down so he couldn't see her expression. "Okay." She reluctantly took off the coat and boots. She walked and sat back down near the fireplace. Rob tried to think of something that would distract him so he decided to make some tea. While it was brewing he thought, "What did Erza mean when she said, 'I hoped it would be different this time, but if my own parents forsake me, why would anybody else want me? Besides as a useless slave, because that's all I really am in the end. An escaped slave.'"

As he pondered about the subject a little more, Rob realized he had never seen Erza's parents, nor had she ever mentioned them. Out of all the times Jellal has gone to her house for breakfast he said it was Erza who cooked the breakfast and the house seemed nearly empty, as if nobody else lived there. As for the being a slave part…it wasn't uncommon for there to be illegal slave traders. What disgusted him more than the traders were the people in society that bought slaves in black markets. If Erza really was a slave that would explain how mature she acts and maybe even her views of life. "I better not tell Jellal this if- No, **when **he comes back," he decided in his mind. He then called out, "Erza, would you like some tea?"

There was no response so Grandpa Rob thought she was mad at him. Then he heard a soft, "Yes, please." He sadly smiled. Erza was sweet child, and if she was really scarred with a past life of being a slave, then he doubted even where she was now that she was experiencing the full happiness that innocent and oblivious children have. He erased that sad smile from his face and replaced it with a happier smile before he walked back into the room. He handed Erza her tea, warning her that it was hot. She cautiously took the steaming cup. "Grandpa Rob…" she started.

"Hm?"

"Do you have any…never mind."

"What is it?"

"Well, um… erm… Do you have any-" Erza said the last part of that sentence so quietly that it was not audible.

"What was that Erza?"

"Do you have any strawberry cake?" Erza asked without her eyes meeting his. He chuckled.

"Hold on a second. I'll bake you one."

"Aahh..! No, that's okay, it's not that important right now. So, um, so…" Grandpa Rob had never seen Erza so flustered before. He also noticed that she seemed to hate herself for saying that. She must really want that cake.

"Don't even try to take that back. I will make you that cake," Rob announced. Erza was speechless as he turned around and walked back into the kitchen.

Jellal finally opened his eyes to feel a freezing yet burning sensation all over his body. The giant headache he had didn't help. Jellal had no idea what to do in his immobilized state, but he knew he had to move soon or he would freeze to death. He slowly pushed himself off the ground. Searing pain shot through him and he yelped, but soon just clenched his jaw.

When Jellal finally got up he looked for a source of light. Then he remembered that his lantern broke. A strong gust of wind and snow then nearly knocked him off his feet. When he reclaimed his balance, Jellal decided to get a move on. Even if he didn't make it back home he knew he needed shelter. He blindly staggered in a random direction.

"So c-c-cold…and t-tired," Jellal muttered to himself with chattering teeth. That was his way of making sure he remained conscious. As long as he could talk he could stay awake. He tried looking to his left and right, but he couldn't see anything except white and vague figures of snowflakes. He flinched when an especially strong gale assaulted him with a legion of snowflakes. Jellal wished he still had his goggles. Then he though he saw a light flicker in the distance. He slowly started walking towards it, hoping it wasn't heaven.

"Almost there Jellal, almost there," Jellal breathed. His lips were s pale shade of blue. He steadily got closer to the light and finally regonized it as a light from a fire. Then he recognized that it was his home. He smiled out of relief and started scampering towards it. "Grandpa… Erza…," he repeated those names in his mind with each painful pant.

Erza heard a whist crunch of the snow from the snow. Her head snapped in that direction and her eyes narrowed. "What is it, Erza?" Grandpa Rob asked. He had noticed the abrupt way Erza had stopped eating her cake and how tense she looked.

"Something is approaching," she said with a mysterious sort of tone. She closed her eyes to find out if she could hear it better when another of her senses was closed off.

Grandpa Rob was taken aback with how sharp Erza's senses and reflexes were. Almost nothing was able to get past her. He tried to silence his breathing and not make a sound.

Erza was in deep concentration. The crunch kept getting louder in her mind. She tried to figure out who or what was approaching in her head. "Alright, so it's going to take the thing four minutes at the rate it is traveling, its steps are uneven so it's hurt in some way, with the way it's traveling it is a human, with the resonation of the crunch it is a male and a child…."

"JELLAL!" Erza hollered before she got up and ran to the door faster than Rob thought was humanly possible. She slammed open the door and was almost pushed over by the sudden bust of wind, but she stood her ground and slowly inched her way out the doorway so she could help Jellal inside. Rob ran to get blankets from out of his closest. By the time her got back with a bundle of blankets he could see the silhouettes of Jellal on the wooden steps and Erza reaching out her hand to help him. Jellal took it.

"Come on, we're almost there. Brace yourself for the last step,"Erza encouraged him as he finally overcame the last step. Erze immediately noted how exhausted he was.

"E-Erza," Jellal stuttered. Erza's eyes widened in concern and she pulled him close, draping his arm around her shoulder. She started to guide him inside. "I'm sorry, Erza. I… I couldn't get the ice. I- I dropped it," Jellal apologized feeling ashamed.

"Jellal… that doesn't matter right now. All that matters is that you came alive." He could see the sincerity in her eyes. Jellal gave a small smile, then sighed.

"I have to go back and get the lamp and goggles, eventually." He looked over his shoulder and another gust of wind overflowing with snowflakes slapped his face. "Er…" he grunted when he felt something in his eyes. He rapidly shook his head back and forth, hoping to get rid of that weird feeling. Suddenly he just stopped, with an unusual type of frown etched on his face.

Erza could tell something peculiar was happening. "Jellal-," she was quickly cut off.

"Don't touch me. You're ugly." Jellal then roughly shoved her onto the ground. Grandpa Rob was surprised at Jellal's sudden change in behavior and also a little angry.

"Jellal, why did you do that? That's no way you should treat your friends, especially Erza! Apologize Jellal," Grandpa Rob told Jellal. All Jellal did was give a sinister smile. He strutted into the room and his face was distorted into one filled with disgust.

"So… so ugly," he said horrified, clutching the sides of his head. Erza was starting to get up, with a very concerned and confused expression. Erza then saw the way Jellal was looking at their roses. Her face lost all color.

"NO!" she screamed running towards the window box. She dived from where she was at the moment to try and cover it. She made it in time, but that didn't stop Jellal. He ruthlessly started kicking her trying to get to the roses. In his sight, those were the ugliest things in the room, and he had to get rid of it. Erza was just another hideous thing to get through. Jellal face contorted in anger after unsuccessfully making any contact with the roses. Erza has already been crying for a while.

"Jellal! Stop this at once! What has gotten into you?!" Grandpa Rob shouted flabbergasted. This was too cruel and unbelievable. This wasn't his sweet, innocent Jellal. This was someone entirely different.

Jellal finally got fed up with Erza's overprotectiveness of something so disgusting. He bent down and dragged her up by her hair. He quickly socked her in the gut. She collapsed into his arms, but he quickly thrust her away. It was meant to knock her out, but she was able to barely remain conscious. Erza could only watch as Jellal crushed the roses in the window box. Erza struggled to crawl over and clutched onto one of Jellal's legs.

Vehemently, he kicked her off so she crashed into the broken pieces of the window box. "My eye!" Erza screeched. The remnants of the window box and rose thorns had ravaged her right eye. After thoroughly destroying the roses, Jellal looked around for anything that could save him that could erase his memories of such ugly things. His eyes saw something dart outside the window.

Jellal's gaze lingered there. What was outside was truly beautiful. They were pure, utterly sui generis, every one of them. The snowflakes were the only thing in the wretched world that deserved to be called beautiful. As if hypnotized, Jellal walked closer to the window before frowning. The window stained the glory of the snowflakes. His fingers curled into a tight fist and he punched the glass window. The fragments rained down. Surprisingly the glass did not cut Jellal.

He stuck his head out into the chilled crisp air, but he didn't notice the cold. All he could do was observe the wonder and boundless refinement of the snow crystals. Jellal then felt the strong need to escape everything ugly and isolate himself in nothing but the falling snow. He leapt out the window and didn't even look back.

Following the path the wind made, Jellal trailed after the soaring snowflakes. By this time he was chilled to the bone by the fierce storm he was in the middle of. In his bleak surrounding he saw strange illusions in front of them. Jellal recognized them as the detestable buildings of the town. He wanted to get out of there and fast.

Jellal tried seeing a way that seemed to be clear and spotted a sleigh that sort of reminded him of snowflakes. He ran towards it and jumped inside it. Jellal sat there shivering when a shadow was cast over him. He looked up, prepared to order a hideous person to take him far away into a place filled only by the presence of the drifting snowflakes, but the face he saw was enchanting. A small face with slanted indigo eyes looked down at him. The woman was wearing a white coat that looked like it was made from an angel's feathers. Her hair was as white as the snow and went to slightly below her shoulder blades while the wind was pushing her bangs aside. A blue hair ribbon hung near the top of her bangs and was tied so that it contained four ribbons. Her hair seemed to form a silvery halo. "An…angel?" Jellal guessed.

The mysterious woman giggled. "Ohoho, an angel, hm? It's ironic you should call me that since long ago I dreamed of being one, but then I found a place amongst ice and snow and the sheer cold welcomed me. I no longer dreamed of flying into the skies when I can make my "snow bees" fly for me. My, you must be cold. Here, take my coat."

The woman removed her coat and handed it to the near frozen Jellal. Then as he was graciously putting it on she stepped into her carriage and sat down next to Jellal. He noticed she had a marking on her collarbone of a pair of angel wings and even though it was the middle of winter, she was wearing a blue dress that had feathers decorating the front, had wings on the back, and that the bottom of her dress was made only of the same type of feathers that her coat had. The dress showed some of her cleavage and the skirt of the dress was very short in the front. The angelic woman noticed him looking at her and she grinned.

"Are you still cold?" She questioned him. Jellal slightly nodded. "Let me fix that." The woman leaned toward him and gave him a small kiss on his left cheek. Jellal instantly stopped shivering and he noticed that he was now resistant to the cold. "One more…" the woman whispered sweetly, turning his head with her index and middle finger. She quickly pecked him on the check. A certain light died in Jellal's eyes.

"What… How?" Jellal asked puzzled. The woman smiled and placed her hand on his shoulder comfortably. She did not dare kiss him a third time or he would die. Jellal looked up at her with a blank expression and said-

"You're the only thing I can remember besides the beauty of the snowflakes which resemble you. I am Jellal. Please let me forever watch the snowflakes, Angel."

"Angel?" the woman said, amused. "I am the Snow Queen, but I will allow for you to address me as Angel if you wish. Now I will take you to my palace where snowflakes serve me as my most loyal servants." Jellal's face lit up in glee as the carriage started moving north. Their tracks were soon covered by freshly fallen snow.

How was this chapter? It didn't turn out as I expected… So on to some business:

who wants there to be a HappyXCharla arc? I can make them a background romance in another fairy talr probably, so I want to see how many people want an arc like that before I write it. Same goes for LaxusXCana.

I need to know a really good fairy tale where the princess dies. This is for LisannaXBixlow. The "prince" has to survive.

Sorry it took me so long to update, I've been very busy. I hope to update the next chapter on Thanksgiving if everything goes according to plan.


	8. Chapter 8

Oi ya'll, hope you guys are enjoying my story so far. Nothing is going on with my life so far so I'll get onto the reviews:

Rosiebud: Thanks for the suggestions and I have decided to use either the Little Match Girl or the Willow Wife. Of course I will revise and tweak the story a bit, hehe. Hopefully, I don't ruin the story for you or anybody else.

keira-kyuketsuki : So u don't mind if they get their own arc? Kay, cuz I already thought of a story for them, but I don't know how long until Happy's "Ayes" and "llllllllllikes" I can take until I get driven to a deeper part of insanity then I already am in… The Little Mermaid (happy version) I'm saving for Gruvia.

amberdelila44: No problem. I really do appreciate it when people favorite or follow me so every few chapters or so I will give shout outs and such. Glad that you think my story is fun

Now for fate's cruel words… **DISCLAIMER: FAIRY TAIL BELONGS TO HIRO MASHIMA, NOT TO ME OR ANYBODY ELSE!**

CHAPTER 8: Summer's Secrets

It was the first morning of spring. Erza stood in front of a mirror and brushed her long scarlet hair. She and Grandpa Rob had spent the winter as the usually did. Mourning and searching for Jellal. The townsfolk believed he had broken through the ice at the nearby river after receiving an illness from the exposure to so much cold that he went insane, was afflicted by a curse, or was possessed by a demon. Erza always sighed when she heard these rumors.

Since everyone decided it was a fact that Jellal drowned, Grandpa Rob would never allow Erza near the river, even to this day. It has been nine years since then. Erza looked closely into the mirror at her right eye. She still found that strange to say because it was a fake eye she had gotten after Jellal had basically destroyed her real eye. Truthfully, she could still see out of her right "eye." People didn't believe her and said things like, "That's impossible. It'd take magic to do something like that and magic doesn't exist," or, "You shouldn't lie, Erza. It's just a fake eye. It's only there for appearances and to keep infection out. You might wish to regain your sight, but that will never happen."

Maybe it should've been impossible, but it had happened. She just let people believe what they wanted. Erza then put on a silver crystal earring. It was a gift from Grandpa Rob. Ever year he would get her a gift at the end of winter to try to cheer her up from the loss of Jellal. She always tried to get him a gift, but he always refused to accept. To try and pay him back she sometimes did chores around his house. That was what she was heading to do now.

Erza walked at a leisurely pace from her home to Grandpa Rob's. Birds were chirping in joy that spring had finally arrived. Erza never found joy in spring. She quickened her pace.

Recently Grandpa Rob had been getting dizzy spells and would often times feel unwell. He would still maintain his personality of having a high spirit, though. Erza did not want anything to happen to him. Finally she made it to the wooden steps of his house. She opened the creaky door, which instantly alerted Grandpa Rob of her presence. As she closed the door she heard footsteps getting nearer.

"Why, hello Erza. You're here early as always," Grandpa Rob chortled.

Erza gave a small smile. "What can I say? I'm a morning person. Have you had breakfast yet?" Grandpa Rob shook his head. "Let me fix that." Erza walked to his back door and across the huge expansion of his yard to a chicken coop. Once instead she saw all the hens were up and clucking. She reached out to grab an egg and a hen pecked her hand away. Erza eye's narrowed into a dark glare and she developed a murderous aura around herself.

"You, all of you, against that wall now. I'm going to collect these eggs. I don't care what you think. You will do it."

If hens could sweat drop then they would've, but nonetheless, they of course did what Erza commanded. No living being alive would disobey her. They all had long since learned that there would be severe consequences. The number one rule of survival in this town was to obey Erza. Erza piled all the eggs into her arms and took her leave. The hens started breathing again.

While scrambling the eggs, Erza hummed. Grandpa Rob started to speak. "Erza, I'm amazed that you were able to gather all the eggs. The hens always attack me when I try to gather them. You must have a gift with animals."

Erza responded, "Really? I'll see if I can convince them not to attack you." On the inside she was thinking, "Those little fowls! How dare they attack Grandpa Rob! Just wait 'till I get my hands on them!" Grandpa Rob was the only one who had never received or heard of Erza's wrath or punishments. He still viewed her as a sweet, innocent little girl.

Erza placed a plate full of eggs in front of Grandpa Rob. "Why thank you, Erza. I'm sure it's going to be wonderful as always." He took a big forkful and stuffed in his mouth. Erza gave another small smile. She started to clean the kitchen when she heard a raspy cough.

"Grandpa Rob," she exclaimed in worry, running over to him. "Did you choke on the eggs? I'm so sorry!"

"No, no, Erza, it was just some dust, not your eggs. I'm fine."

She examined him closely. His face was a bit red and his eyes seemed a little glazed over. She stuck her hand on his forehead. It was unnaturally hot. "Grandpa Rob, you're a fever! Get into bed this instance!" Without letting him speak, Erza forced him up the stairs and into his bed. She rushed to get him a glass of water.

"Erza, I'll be fine. It's nothing major or life threatening. Just a cold. You know the usually come during or just after winter."  
"I'm not taking any chances! I'm going into town to buy you some medicine." She sped to her house and once inside she instantly grabbed her wallet and rushed back out. It took her 15 minutes to get to the shopping part of town. Everyone recognized and greeted her. She gave small waves. Finally she kicked down the door to the apothecary. No one took any notice. Everybody knew that when Erza Scarlet was in a rush, a door would go flying off its hinges. A doctor looked up.

"How are you faring, Erza? You don't look ailed at all."

"I need some cold medicine, an ice pack, a heat pack, and some cough drops. I'll also take some of those leaves to make some tea." Erza said all of this in one breath. As the doctor was preparing the materials he wondered why she was so worried. Then he figured out it was most likely Rob.

"Here you go, Erza, I hope it will be enough to take care of Rob. That will be 3,500 jewels." Erza paid up,

"Was it that obvious that it was for Grandpa Rob?" Erza thought as she ran over the broken door.

When she got back to Grandpa Rob's room, he was in a deep and content sleep. Erza smiled. A content sleep is something that often avoided her once Jellal disappeared. She softly placed the ice pack on Rob's forehead and pulled his covers up higher. She used the leaves to brew the tea and placed the cup on a glass plate along with three pills of cold medicine.

She sat down on a wooden stool beside the bed. While gazing anxiously at Grandpa Rob an idea dawned on her.

"Grandpa Rob is unconscious, so that means I can go to the river to search for clues about Jellal's whereabouts. But…" Erza started doubting her idea, "That would mean I would have to leave Grandpa Rob while he's sick, and it has been nine years. All evidence would have disappeared by now, wouldn't it have?" She clenched her fist. "Knowing that there is nothing left is better than being left in the dark. I might never get a chance like this again. And besides," Erza glanced down at Grandpa Rob's sleeping face, "if it leads me to Jellal and if I'm able to bring him back that would make Grandpa Rob so happy." Erza knew that when Grandpa Rob was peaceful in his sleep, he was dreaming about him, her, and Jellal being together again. She was determined to make that a reality.

Erza grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled down an excuse saying that if he woke up before she got back that she went shopping. She put the note beside the glass plate and scurried out of the room and to the forest.

The blue of the sky against the green of the tree leaves eased Erza anxiety. She didn't know why, but the forest always made her feel like that. It especially helped because Erza haven't seen that scene in such a long time since she was forbidden from going in the forest. A light breeze caressed Erza face and she closed her eyes and tilted her head to feel it even better. Erza never realized how much she missed this forest.

Erza heard the gurgling of the river before she saw it. She carefully slid down a slope to reach the riverbank. "River, I need to speak to you about a certain matter," Erza addressed the river curtly.

The river gushed its response, "My, my, who might this be? Also, how come you have addressed me in such a rude manner?"

"I am Erza and the matter I wish to speak of is quite serious. I wish to discuss it with you right now."

"I refuse, you may go home now," the river swished. Erza's eyes widened in disbelief. She chewed on her lip before coming to a decision. Erza got on her knees and pleaded.

"Please, River, I just want to know one thing. Where is Jellal's whereabouts? Has he fallen into you and drowned? Or maybe he just drifted down your current? He must be alive, tell me where he is!" To further persuade the river she took off her new silver earring and held. "If you answer my questions this can be your compensation!"

The river longed for the silver earring. It answered her, "I do not know what you speak of, but that alone is information enough, is it not. Now I will I accept that earring." Erza hand tightly closed over the earring.

"That answers nothing! Tell me where Jellal is!"

This argument went on for a while before Erza realized that Jellal must've not been at the river at all. When she realized this, she quickly ran back up the slope and away from the boiling river. Erza remembered that a sorceress lived in this forest as well, but decided to check up on Grandpa Rob first.

Erza tried walking up the staircase as quietly as she was capable of. When she pushed the door of Grandpa Rob's room she saw that he was sitting up sipping his tea. He turned his head and Erza saw the relief that filled his eyes. For a moment, Erza thought he somehow knew she went to the river, so she said, "Is something wrong, Grandpa Rob? I just went shopping, didn't you read the note?"

He sighed. "Yes, I did read the note, but I still couldn't help but worry. Don't disappear, Erza." Erza had no idea how to respond. Finally she whispered-

"I won't, Grandpa Rob. Never." Erza's mind started thinking about the sorceress again and the trip there and back would take over a day so with a heavy heart Erza told Grandpa Rob, "That reminds me, I'm going on a trip with the Aesideth family to visit another town. They wanted me to come since I'm so good at card games that they want me to gamble for them. They'll pay me of course." Erza wouldn't look Grandpa Rob directly in the eye.

It was an awkward silence before he responded, "As long as you come back, Erza. Don't stay there too long, but have fun. You don't have to worry about me all the time," She gave a half-hearted smile and left the room.

Before Erza treaded through the forest once more she went into town and bought a few energy bars and a water bottle. She also bought a slice of strawberry cake because the temptation was far too great. Once she finished the cheesecake it was already evening so Erza knew she was going to have to travel during the night. This didn't frighten her though, it meant no one would be in the forest watching her and if they were they wouldn't be able to see her because of the darkness.

The forest revealed an entirely different side of itself during the night. Erza found it very peaceful, but she didn't let her guard down. She wasn't about to let herself get lost or mauled by wolves because she wasn't careful. When Erza realized she would have to travel during the night she went and bought a sword. The sword was titled "Demon Blade Crimson Sakura" and she felt like it was meant to be in her possession. Throughout the entire night that sword was her only companion.

By the time golden light started seeping through the trees Erza had reached her destination. She walked through gates made of what she though was animals' bones. "How lovely," Erza thought. As she walked down the dirt path to the door she noticed all the flowers around her, especially the roses. A longing look appeared in her eyes as she gazed at them. Then she lowered her head and continued to walk forward. As Erza was about to knock on the door she sensed an ominous aura approaching her and she automatically responded by slashing her blade in a diagonal arc in front of her. A metal clanging echoed through the air.

Erza made eye contact with her attacker. It was a woman a few years older than her with black hair styled in the traditional "princess style" with narrow eyes that held no emotion in them. Her eyes were black with glints of gold in them. Erza had trouble keeping her ground. She could tell this woman was an expertly skilled swordsman and she would have a hard time winning against her. Erza gracefully slid her blade down the woman's blade until it reached her throat. She made a shallow cut so that blood would flow down. Erza felt a sharp pain at her chest and realized that the woman had pressed her blade in front of Erza's heart. They both had a chance to take each other's life, but understanding the situation they both lowered their blades.

"Are you the sorceress that lives here?" Erza asked, straight to the point.

With her lips moving very slightly, the woman politely responded, "Indeed I am. I am Kagura, the sorceress of eternal summer and a gifted swordsman."

Erza gave a respective smile. "I can see you are gifted, but even I can tell it was not just a gift, but also immense training and hardships."

Erza swore she saw the tips of Kagura's mouth slightly turn upward. "Yes, since the instant I was born I made choices of becoming a skilled swordsman. I have never relied on luck or anything of those means. Now may I trouble you for your name?"

"Erza. Erza Scarlet. And just like you I have never relied on luck, I have had to fight for my future. That is what I am doing here right now. I have something I want to ask you."

Kagura walked past Erza and opened the door to her house. "Of course, but I insist you come inside first." Erza accepted her offer and walked into Kagura's home. It was a modest home with traditional styling. Nothing seemed extravagant, except for in Kagura's room a traditional nodachi in its scabbard hung on the wall. The scabbard was black and white with some parts crafted out of silver, and had a thin black cord dexterously knotted slightly above the tsuba. Under it a yellowed piece of paper read:

"ARCHENEMY"

"That sword, Archenemy…" Erza started, not sure how to word what she wanted to say. Kagura saw where Erza was looking and her eyes darkened. She seemed to know what Erza was trying to say.

"Archenemy, a paramount sword and my most beloved, unsheathing it will cause a catalyst. I have never wielded it from outside its scabbard. I plan to use it on only one person."

"Who?" Erza questioned. She was extremely curious.

Kagura gave a soft "hmph" and said, "Have you ever heard the legend of the Snow Queen?" Familiarity crept onto Erza's face. Seeing this Kagura continued. "She is real. Years ago she got herself a little apprentice. Whether it was under the influence off that queen or not, her apprentice has wronged me severely. He took away everything from me. The queen has given him control over some of her powers and probably under her orders, he destroyed my home and tried to turn my eternal summer to never ending frost."

"Then wouldn't that be the queen's error?" Erza queried.

Without blinking, Kagura answered, "I thought that at first as well, but later on I discovered that her apprentice's orders were just to destroy my home, not attempt to take my life."

All Erza could say was, "I see."

They both examined the sword for a while before Kagura declared, "I swore I would kill him with my sword. Archenemy will be unsheathed and will pierce Jellal Fernandez's heart." Erza's head snapped in Kagura's direction.

"Did you just say 'Jellal Fernandez'?!" Kagura was not ignorant of the shock, and possibly hope, that flashed in her eyes.

"You know that detestable creature?" Kagura inquired. Her first thoughts were that she had mistaken her interpretation of hope and that Erza was also harmed by Jellal. If so she might be able to convince Erza to stay with her. She thought that Erza would be a superb companion.

Erza eyes seemed to intensify as they met Kagura's, and she slowly but deliberately said, "Yes, I do. He- Jellal Fernandez is my dearest friend."

Kagura face paled for a moment before she said, "I see, I guess I have no choice then." Erza took that as fighting words, but before she could draw her sword Kagura had trapped Erza in a magic circle. An agonizing pain consumed her and the last thing she saw was Kagura with her sword drawn and an expression comparable to joy before she crumpled to the floor, her sword skidding from her grasp.

When she woke up Erza was in a plush bed with a thin blanket over her. There was a glass of water next to her on a Japanese crape myrtle (a summer tree) nightstand. The room was painted a pale blue. Erza was glad to be there though. She remembered nothing except Kagura (but not the part where Kagura knocked her out), her name (her heart tightened when she though the word 'Scarlet' to herself, but she doesn't know why), and the name of her sword. Upon that thought Erza took a mental check of everything in the room. Her sword was not there.

"I'm so glad you're awake now, Erza," Kagura said as she strode into the room. Erza felt both relieved and cross to see her. She didn't know why she was cross though; Kagura was the only person she could remember. Kagura then asked, "Do you remember me, Erza?"

Erza hesitated before answering. "…Yeah, I do. You're Kagura who rules over eternal summer and is an excellent swordsman."

"Anything else, Erza?"

A scowl appeared on Erza's face and with scorn blazing in her eyes she answered, "No, I don't, although I know I was doing something important, something I cannot give up on as long as I'm alive. It's the thing that makes me feel powerful and weak at the same time, but what it is exactly I can't say." Then Erza started muttering words Kagura could not hear nor understand while rubbing her temples. Erza did not notice how Kagura's eyes became caliginous.

"What is it about that man Jellal that makes Erza's will so determined to reunite with him? Even after I erased her memories her lingering feelings continue to rest inside her. If she remembers him she will leave me, and I'm not prepared for such talent to disappear and rot just because of Jellal. That monster just takes without a second thought and leaves wreckage behind. No, not this time, I will rewrite what is in Erza's soul so that she will despise you as much as I do. With our powers combined we can easily kill you. I might die if a face you alone. Erza is just blinded by the fake innocence you claimed to have, but without such memories clouding her judgment, she will see you for what you really are. The way I've seen you for years-,"

"Kagura, right now you are the only one I can trust. What do I do?" Erza's pride melted away as she pleaded Kagura for any advice or help she could give. Kagura gave a genuine smile and responded-

"What you have always done. Exist by my side as we train, work, and live together."

"So this is home…" Erza whispered.

Ever since Erza willingly believed Kagura's explanation they had been living side by side. Erza did everything Kagura told her without any complaints and held high respect for her, but Erza sometimes had thoughts that showed disloyalty towards Kagura and she always felt guilty when she had those thoughts. Kagura wasn't cruel to her and sometimes treated her like a little sister, but Erza couldn't bring herself to consider Kagura her family and once again she didn't know why. Erza always told herself she was paranoid.

Day after day, Erza's daily routine basically remained the same. Do chores, which were just tending to Kagura's summer plants, train, and spend free time casually talking with Kagura, sleeping, and cooking. Kagura always made sure to keep the ingredients required for strawberry shortcake in stock.

Erza had been living with Kagura for five months. Whenever she thought about that a wave of guilt washed over her a Erza had no idea why. She never told Kagura about her anxious or guilty feelings. Her hand dropped down and swayed against her side causing her fingers to brush over the metallic surface grasped the handle of her sword, an image of drifting rose petals appeared in her mind. Ever since that day, she had wondered why Kagura did not seem to have any roses in her garden; she seemed to have everything else.

At this exact moment Erza walked into one of Kagura's Gladiolus bushes. "Kya!" she squealed. Petals fluttered down from above her. She briskly stood up and brushed herself off. Looking at her expression now nobody would suspect anything had happened to her. Erza looked at the layer of red and white petals scattered on the ground. Staring at them brought an odd, but very familiar picture into her head. Erza started hyperventilating. Tears were pricking at her left eye while her fake right eye felt cold and numb. She was seeing a scene play out in her head. The sudden emotions of betrayal, confusion, loss, shock, and fear overwhelmed her.

Clutching herself tightly Erza dropped to her knees and curled into a ball. The petals reminded her of snow and blood. Erza's tears spilled onto the ground and a rosebush pushed its way through the earth from where the tears stained the earth. Erza hardly noticed the rosebush. Her memories had returned.

"Snow and blood," Erza thought, but unknowingly said out loud, "Snow and blood. My blood was spilled by Jellal when he destroyed our roses. He left to be surrounded by the perfect beauty of the snow…" Erza was visibly shaking, but she somehow managed to stand up. "The snow is what took Jellal away and my blood is what he left behind.

She spotted her sword on the ground on the carpet of Gladiolus petals. She bent over and clumsily picked it up, but had her hold on it remain firm.

"Snow and blood. I will shed more of my blood to save Jellal from the snow."

In my time zone it's 12:30 A.M. and I've just finished. I meant to finish this hours ago, but nothing goes as expected. I also spent an hour searching for a red summer flower that I thought would fit with this story, but when I found the Gladiolus the entire plot of this chapter changed and became much more dramatic. So I need to discuss a certain item of business: -Which story should I make Bixanna with? 1- The Little Match Girl or 2-The Willow Wife

I'm leaving it up to you guys to decide. Put which one you want in a review and that is what'll happen. Also, Happy and Charla will have their own arc. One last thing on my agenda: What couple should be next after Jerza? I was planning CanaXLaxus or HappyXCharla, but really it's what you guys want.

Are there any questions, concerns, or suggestions about my story up to this point? If so (and even if you don't) please review.


	9. Chapter 9

My starters are getting quite boring, huh? On to reviews… I have none

The words that bring me to dark, cold reality…

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mahima. It's just that me and a lot of other people wished we owned it.**

**CHAPTER 9: Harmony of a Crow & Dove**

When Erza kicked down the door Kagura knew. She knew Erza had her memories back. None of them asked the question the wanted answered, for they both knew they wouldn't receive a response. Kagura's question was "how." Erza's question was "why." At that moment it didn't matter how Erza's memories returned or why Kagura lied to Erza five months ago. Kagura drew her sword.

"Erza,"-"Kagura," they both spoke each other's name at the same time. Then once again at the same time they both queried, "What now?" It didn't take long before their swords clashed, giving them their answer.

Erza could tell she was losing. It was a one-sided fight. Gasping, Erza say that Kagura wasn't fatigued at all. "Stay with me," Kagura commanded abruptly. It wasn't a question. Even so, Erza responded-

"I refuse." Kagura grimaced. She leapt forward to where Erza was crouching slashed her sword in a "X" shape and Erza jumped away. At first it seemed like nothing happened, but in one more second Erza dropped onto the floor with really deep cuts on her right thigh, left shoulder, across her collar bone, above her left eye, and she had a large cut from her right shoulder blade to her left shoulder blade.

"Impressive. Most people wouldn't be able to dodge that, let alone survive that. This is my last offer to you for you to choose whether to stay or not. Remember what you said to me. You are what you are now because of the choices you have made. I know you want to search for Jellal, but it's up to luck whether you find him or not. People like us do not rely on luck; we have to make choices that will benefit our well-being. The chance I'm offering you is not luck!"

With her left eye closed with warm, sticky blood, Erza made eye contact with Kagura with her left eye and with a low tone of voice declared, "Luck is not going to decide whether I find Jellal or not because I will find him! Ever since I've gotten this fake eye of mine I swore I would see Jellal with it. My blood will melt away the snow surrounding him, and we will both walk away from it alive! That is the choice I make!"

A dark atmosphere filled the room causing Erza to shudder. "Choice? That is nothing but an impractical wish. You will die by my hands and so will that monster you care so dearly for! You could've had the choice to join me and live! You chose death!" Kagura's eyes were pitch black and filled with hatred Erza knew was not directed at her, but Jellal. Erza knew that Kagura thought that Jellal had once again taken away something that was hers.

Erza whispered, "I belong to no one, but if I did… I belong to Jellal."

Rage filled Kagura's eyes as she raced to her bedroom and tore _Archenemy _off the wall. Then she yanked the scabbard off. Erza appeared behind her, leaning against a wall for support. There was a trail of blood behind her. "Kagura, Don't!" Erza shouted her warning.

Kagura raised the blade above her head and swung it down with much force. Erza raised _Demon Blade Crimson Sakura _horizontally to counter it. The two swords connected and a shockwave was created blowing apart the entire house. There was a bright flash of light and nothing can be seen.

The smoke cleared from the debris. Both women were panting and Kagura had her blade up over her head once again. Erza struggled to slide her sword off the ground. While Kagura's clothes were only ripped and she had a few scratches, Etza had deep wounds all over her body. Kagura's blade started coming down once again on the bruised, bloody, and beaten Erza, but Erza used the last of her strength to once again slash her blade through the air. Her sword seemed to have missed Kagura's, but then Kagura's eyes went wide and she fell to the ground as her sword shattered into fragments as her hands left it.

Kagura's eyes watched as the shattered remains rained down in front of her. She was speechless and she felt as broken as her sword. The sword she was going to use to kill her enemy, the enemy of everything alive. Kagura could still not understand how someone as clever and skilled as Erza could choose to defend him. Erza walked over to Kagura.

"Why… Why did this have to happen to me? Why do you strive to save an unforgiveable devil? You are so strong, but not even you could have the power to save that demon," Kagura's whisper seemed like a shout to Erza. Erza took a deep and replied-

"We both made a decision and stood by it. What has happened-," Erza gestured to the scenery surrounding them, "was the consequences of these choices. On the contrary to what you said, I am weak; I couldn't stop Jellal the day he left. I am making up for that now. I am fine with being weak. As long as I have the power to save and protect those important to me I'm alright with being the weakest person in the world." Erza paused before sighing, "I contradicted myself, didn't I? I'm sorry." She also added, "The reason why I was able to defeat someone of your extraordinary skills was not because of my physical strength or ability, it was because of my undying resolution to free my friend from the invisible chains that bind him."

A silence passed through them before Kagura whistled a tune and said, "I have just called my crow. He will lead you to the princess' palace. The princess is an old friend of mine. Ask for her white dove. That is how I found out Jellal is working under the orders of the Snow Queen. With the crow and dove together, they can safely guide you to the Snow Queen's palace. The princess will tell you more. One more thing-," Kagura pulled a plant that oddly wasn't crushed during their fight out of her pocket, "Give this to the princess, I promised her some a while back." Kagura chuckled before saying, "It's Catnip." Erza took the plant and then an eerie looking crow landed on her shoulder.

"Thank you… for everything, Kagura. I assure you that the true Jellal is much kinder and-," Kagura cut Erza off.

"I will help you, but I will never forgive him, understand?"

Erza gave a small nod with sadness evident on her face. Then she started walking away in the direction where the princess' castle lay. When she got there what she saw was... unexpected.

Erza looked up to where one of the castle's ears was blocking the sun. She then covered her left eye, because her fake eye, for some odd reason was able to discern the difference between illusions and reality. Not that this really surprised her though, it was already a miracle that she could see through it. Looking at the castle now, not even the slightest detail seemed to distort. To her nonbelief, Erza came to accept that a castle shaped like a cat's head was standing before. "What have I gotten myself into?" Erza huffed before strutting inside.

"I must be hallucinating. This is no way possible." On the inside Erza was gaping at what surrounded her, but on the outside she retained her stony demeanor. All around her were colorful ornaments and decorations of cats. She noted that all the servants wore at least cat ears and tails, if not masks or full cat suits. A servant approached her.

"Can I be of service, nyaaa~?"

"Eh… *awkward cough* Yes, I would like to speak with the princess of this castle."

"I'm sorry, m'lady is busy, nyaaa~."

"Kagura sent me."

With that statement, somehow the servant's fake cat ears perked up. The servant then stuttered, "O-of c-course. Come w-with me, nyaaa~." Erza was almost left behind wondering why the servant added 'nyaaa~' to the end of all his sentences.

It took four servants to open the hefty doors leading to the main chamber. One of the maids mentioned how the King and Queen were away on business so the Princess was left in charge. The interior of the chambers held much more cat related accessories than the hallways and corridors. Sitting on a plush chair which Erza assumed was the throne sat a happy looking woman with cat ears on her long hair and whisker marks on her cheeks. Hearing the doors open, the Princess gazed at her guest. The room was eerily silent.

Moments passed with the Princess studying Erza, Erza studying the Princess, and the maids and servants fidgeting. Finally the princess opened her mouth to speak. "Welcome, I am Princess Millianna, nya~! I see that Kagura sent you since you hold her crow." Millianna pointed at Erza's right shoulder. Erza looked at her shoulder and her eyes widened in faint surprise. She had not noticed that Kagura's crow had perched upon her shoulder. Erza scolded herself for being so inattentive.

"So what brings you here, nya~?" Princess Millianna asked, clapping her hands together. Erza walked forward and kneeled before the Princess.

"Princess Millianna, I am Erza Scarlet and pardon my sudden request, but I wish to borrow your dove. I shall need both the dove and crow to safely guide me to the Snow Queen's castle, where some unfinished business of mine lies. It is of great importance to me."

Millianna listened to her request with complete seriousness. She was bouncing from foot to foot and tapping her lips with one of her index fingers. Finally, she clasped her head and exclaimed "Waaah! I just don't know, nya~! Wally!"

A blocked man walked in and did not bow in front of Millianna, but walked right to her side and put one of his rectangle shaped arms around her shoulders and pulled her closer to himself. "What is it, my Millianna? Is it this red head?" He gestured towards Erza.

"Yes, well no, well both, nya~!" She wants to go to the Snow Queen's Palace and to do that safely she needs my dove, but the castle is extremely dangerous, nya~!"

Wally looked like he was in deep thought for a couple moments before he said, "Let her prove herself. She will fight me." Milliana looked up at him with admiration.

"I agree," Erza stated, getting up. "When would you like to hold our duel? Also, Millianna, Kagura told me to deliver these to you." Erza walked over to the Princess and handed her the stalks of catnip. Millianna looked even more overjoyed.

"Nya~! The duel will be held tonight after a great feast! Maids, prepare a room for Erza-san, nya~!" Millianna was shaking with glee at the thought of preparing a feast and watching her beloved Wally in a fight. She thought he was so strong and courageous.

As the maids scurried, trying to pull Erza with them, Erza exclaimed flustered, "That, I mean this isn't really necessary, your Highness!"

"Of course it is! You're my guest! Now have fun, nya~!" As Erza was finally coerced out of the room she saw Wally take something from the arms of a nearby servant and hand it to Millianna. She wondered what it was when she heard-

"Oh, Wally, you're so sweet, nya~! What a cute little kitty! Kitty, kitty, kitty, nya~!"

"Princess Millianna must really like cats," Erza thought

The feast soon came and Erza was given a beautiful purple dress with roses near the bottom on the left side of the dress near a slim slit. Her hair was elegantly done in a high bun. Two maids came to fetch her for the feast. Erza held her head up high as she entered the room which held a long table which seated many nobles and aristocrats. She could hear them whispering at her entrance.

"Who is that fine young lady? A newly wed governess?"

"My, my, how sophisticated. She might still be single, my son. Seduce her while you have a chance."

"Is that the princess?"

Erza was pleased with these reactions. As she walked to the far end of the table at the other side of the room where she would sit on the right hand side of the Princess, all the men stood to show their chivalry. One of the nearest men saw where she was going to sit and pulled the sit out for her. Erza gave a small curtsey to him in thanks before she sat down and he smoothly pushed the chair back. There were even more whispers when the other guests saw where she was sitting, but they soon were interrupted by the blaring sound of trumpets. The Princess was entering.

Wally did the same for Millianna as the young man did for Erza. Then he seated himself on Milliana's left side. Millianna then raised her goblet to make a toast.

"Welcome to my castle, ladies and gentlemen. I am very thankful that all of you accepted my invitation's on such short notice, nya~. Now the reason I am hosting this feast is because my fiancé, Wally-," Millianna paused so that everybody could murmur their approval.

"So that's it," Erza thought. The way they acted earlier that day had left her guessing. Everybody soon settled down so Millianna could continue.

"-is going to have a duel with this young lady right her, Erza Scarlet." Upon hearing her name Erza rose from her seat and as her gazed bored down upon the long rows of guests. There were very collective gasps and many people paled visibly. More whispers could be heard-

"A woman participating in a duel! What kind of barbarous place does she hail from?"

"I cannot think of any better way for her to shame all women."

"Duel, as in a swordfight or jousting? Is she really a lady?"

Erza was long used to these kinds of comments and it no longer made her feel any humiliation anymore. However, it seemed Princess Millianna was not used to such insults. Anger flashed on her face as she commanded in a harsh tone, "Silence!" The room fell deathly quiet.

Millianna continued in a deliberate tone, "Once this feast ends Wally will face Erza in a one-on-one combat match. Neither weapons nor any type of sorcery will be permitted. The winner will be the one who is able to knock their opponent to the ground unconscious, but not fatally hurt. There will be no breaks or intermissions for the competitors. None of the witnesses shall interfere. Besides Erza and Wally, the rest of us are spectators. Are my instructions clear?"

Every guest gave their solemn agreement. Before ending the toast, Millianna stated one last thing, "The winner may establish their own prize. That is all. Now cheers, nya~!" Everybody raised their respective goblets. Nobody spoke because they were too shocked because of the announcement and of Princess Millianna's sudden flare of anger. It was rare that Millianna got angry. Childishly upset, yes, but pure rage, no.

Wally noticed how little Erza ate out of all the different dishes before her. With an upset face Millianna asked, "Do you not like the food, nya~?" Before Erza could speak, Wally answered,-

"I doubt that is the reason she is eating so little, Millianna. She is probably trying not to get bloated before our duel."

Millianna shot up from her chair with glee. "So that's it, nya~! Erza-san is so smart, nya~!" Every guest leaned forward and stared at the Princess. Some were even as dignified as to have their mouths gaping open. Erza took a small sip of the rich wine in her goblet. Then she said,-

"Precisely. Too much enjoyment will replace all the hard work I've lived. It has not been an easy path for me nor do I want an easy life. Having an easy life is a benefit granted by another person's suffering. So, I toast that any suffering I go through will help you to live an easy life. That is, once I win the duel."

"What you said was sounded super deep, Erza-san. Now I'm confused, nya~!" Millianna looked to Wally for clarification. Wally cleared his throat and said,-

"Now, Erza, you seem over-confident. Do not underestimate me." Wally perfectly understood those words and for Erza's sake he changed the subject. There also was the added bonus of Millianna praising him on his bravery and strength. The feast ended relatively, since nobody had an appetite but the Princess. While Princess Millianna escorted Wally to his own private dressing room, guards escorted Erza to hers.

Before Erza laid a rack of armors. "The Princess ordered me to tell you this: You may wear any armor you so choose, but beware, once you enter the arena you're stuck with that armor. You can't change once you walk out of this room and into the arena…nya…" Erza tried not to chuckle at his hesitance in speaking the word "nya." He had such a serious attitude that it seemed very awkward.

Trying to keep a straight face and unwavering voice, Erza replied, "I'll keep that in mind. Thank you." The guard gave a brisk nod and told her he would be back in half an hour to take her to the arena. After bidding him goodbye as he walked out the door and closed it behind him, Erza turned around to examine the armors more carefully. The wrong armor can mean defeat, and vice-versa. The armor also had to be defensive, but not too heavy, since no weapons/magic would be permitted and she would have to be fast.

Most of the armors Millianna had in stock were resistance types such as the Fire Empress Armor, Lightening Empress, and Sea Empress Armor. Then Erza heard an announcement.

"_Attention, ladies and gentleman, the match will start in ten minutes."_

"Ugh… That means I only have five minutes until the guard comes to escort me." Erza then just grabbed the armor that was right in front of her and hoped that it'd do. She had barely gotten it on when the guard had returned. Without either of them saying anything they walked together to the arena.

Erza had to go up a long flight of steps to reach the top of the arena, which was the surface she and Wally would battle on. When she got to the top she saw that Wally was already there waiting for her. He seemed to be wearing something that resembled a bullet-proof vest. He also wore knee high combat boots, long, rough denim jeans, a muscle shirt, and sunglasses. The hat he wore earlier was settled atop one of the posts that formed a gate around the arena. He cracked his muscles.

"So, Erza, you have chosen the Black Wing Armor?" he called out. Erza shrugged.

"So that is what this armor is called. I did not have time to check its name. Hopefully, it provides helpful for a fight such as this." A referee then walked to the center of the stage and held when of his arms up. Any noises the crowd may have been making ceased. The referee shouted the rules in a loud, clear voice,-

"The two competitors shall be Erza Scarlet vs. Wally Buchanan. There is no time limit, no magic, no weapons, and no fatal or serious wounds shall be inflicted. When one of the competitors becomes unconscious, that is when the duel shall end. I warn you now not to interfere. The winner shall state the prize they wish to receive and if Princess Milliana finds it reasonable, she shall grant it unto him or her. Now the duel starts in 5…4…3…2…1…Begin!"

"Ladies first," Wally smirked. Erza ran forward while gritting her teeth. She despised being underestimated. She assumed Wally predicted she would be angered by that comment and that she would act rashly. Erza was determined to prove him wrong. She started with a long fist to make him take a step back before hitting him with a hammer fist making him fall over slightly where she kneed him in the gut. Just in time she saw Wally slid his foot behind her and attempt a sucker punch. Erza's eyes widened in recognition as she saw that this fight could end right there, but then an idea came to her.

"If he expects me to back up and trip over his foot, then he's going to be in for a little surprise." Erza leaped into the air and angled her body so that it looked like she was doing a backflip. Wally straightened up and prepared himself to attack where Erza would land, that is, if she was doing a back flip. Erza gave a smirk. It was her turn to predict how he was going to react.

The way Erza's body was angled in the air caused a slight breeze to push against the Black Wing Armor's wings and Erza glided through the air coming up behind Wally and striking the near his neck on the right side with an axe kick. With the sudden force, Wally collapsed onto his knees while clutching his injured shouldered. Erza's rolled on the ground and knelt into a fighting stance, so that she could analyze Wally's state, but still be ready to attack or defend if necessary.

"I'm…gah…sur…prised you…*cough* found out how to…use the Black Wing Armor so fast…" After all the hits he had taken, Wally was finding it difficult to breath. He wouldn't be surprised if one or two of his ribs are broken, but broken ribs weren't fatal in and of themselves.

Trying to surprise Erza he did a back flip which would've landed him right in front of Erza, but he pushed himself with one of his hands before he completely land and did another flip to end up behind Erza. Before she could turn around and react he hit her head with a roundhouse kick. She skidded across the arena, but shakily got up with much effort.

"This girl is tough. That most definitely would knock almost everyone out. This is more interesting than I thought it'd be. Too bad I have to end it soon, or else there's a good chance of her winning," Wally thought, racing over to her to try a sucker punch. Just as it almost connected with her gut, Erza caught his fist. Then she quickly stood up pulled him forward, jumped up, wrapped her legs around him, and tossed him across the arena (like what Ultear did to Gray on Tenrou Island.)

By the time he got up they were both coughing up blood. "Oh no, nya~! Poor Wally! How could you hurt him that much Erza-san!?" Millianna fretted. She had never seen Wally ever end up in a condition like this.

Erza and Wally were staring each other down from across the arena. Then Erza spoke, "You know if you hadn't let me go first you probably would've won by now."

"That was my error. I must apologize for underestimating. Now by looking at our physical states, I would say we both only have the strength to keep going for a few more attacks. How about we make this one the last?" After studying him a moment, Erza nodded. They ran toward each other at full speed.

Wally tried to kick one of her knee caps and punch her beneath the jaw, but Erza preformed a butterfly kick to avoid those attacks. Then she aimed her foot for the tendon of his right foot, but all of a sudden her balance was thrown off. Wally a punched through one of her wings and was now swinging her towards the ground. Blood spurted out of Erza mouth as her head made contact. Erza felt herself fading out, but before she did clumsily stood up and with her remaining strength put her two hands together into a fist and knocked it into Wally's temple. He fell unto his knees before falling unto the ground. With Erza weakly standing over him the ref came over.

"Knockout! Our winner is Erza Scarlet!" Nobody cheered, but admiration was not what Erza came for. Millianna quickly scurried onto the stage and over to her dear Wally. She placed his bloody head unto her lap.

"I'm sorry, Millianna," Erza whispered. Millianna looked up at Erza with tears in her eyes and said, "It's okay Erza-san. I made the rules and everything. Congratulations, nya~. So what do you want your prize to be?"

Erza gave her a thankful smile before responding in a loud clear voice so that all the spectators could hear, "I wish for my prize to be your pet dove."

Millianna gently placed Wally's head back onto the ground, stood up, and announced, "My dove is yours. You may use her as you so desire. Please treat her kindly, nya~." She gestured at a nearby guard to go and get her dove. Then Millianna whispered, "Good luck, at… you know… Getting to the Snow Queen's Palace and completing your task, nya~." The guard returned with a snow white dove in a magnificently crafted silver and platinum cage. Millianna took it into her hands.

Kagura's crow then appeared and perched itself on Erza's right shoulder. The dove cooed at it and the crow cawed in respond. For some reason their calls soothed Erza, as if there was a balance between good and bad. Millianna opened the cage and whispered some hushed words to the dove. The dove seemed to understand and fluttered to Erza's left shoulder, where it perched itself. Millianna then addressed Erza.

"Before you depart I insist that you supply your needs here, nya~."

"I couldn't possibly take you up on your generous offer, Princess Millianna. I can leave with what I've got already."

Millianna's face scrunched up. "Nonsense, nya~! I'll supply you with clothing, food, and medical supplies! Come with me, nya~!" A guard carried Wally in princess style while Princess Millianna dragged Erza by the wrist (which was an easy thing to do in Erza's current state) to get the supplies. Once they reached Milliana's room, she gave Erza a very large yet simple messenger bag. Then Millianna noticed Erza sorry state. "Erza-san! You need a new outfit and you have to get your wounds tended, nya~!" She then pulled Erza into a bathroom.

When Erza stepped out she was wearing a Heart Kruiz Armor over a white blouse, a blue skirt, gauntlets, and a little over knee-high black boots that had a heel. In her right hand she clutched her sword. She wore very few bandages, and that was only because she insisted to Millianna that she didn't need any. When the two girls reached the bed they saw it had been packed with food, water, and two first aid kits. Next to the messenger bag sat Wally, smirking. "I got everything packed for you. Least I could do." Millianna squealed and ran over to hug him. Erza picked up the bag and draped it across herself.

"Thank you, for everything. I hope you two will remain very happy." Erza headed out of the room at a brisk pace, the crow and dove trailing behind her she hated goodbyes. Once she reached outside and went some ways into the forest, the two birds started to act strange. They started to fly around each other in a circle. Then they combined into one huge bird that had no face and seemed not to have any describable physical form, just the outline of what a huge bird would be. It seemed to be the embodiment of light and darkness.

The new creature stood before Erza. She understood that she would have to go on it. She carefully secured herself a place on its back. It soared into the sky and shot of at an incredible speed. Erza could see nothing but the heavens at the rate they were going. Then suddenly they landed on an island surrounded by white, freezing waters. They had reached the Snow Queen's Palace. Just as Erza was about to head inside, the creature gave an agonizing screech as it split apart to its two original forms. They landed on the ground with a soft thud. Erza ran over to them.

Both the crow and dove were dead. Tears started streaming from Erza's left eye. "They gave up their lives so I could make it here safely…. So that I could save Jellal." She buried the crow and dove beneath the snow and thought, "At least you two are together." Erza then walked through the doors into the Snow Queen's Palace.

_**Please Review.**_


End file.
